Tainted
by touchnotthecat
Summary: Adele otherwise known as Shade is apporached with an offer that she isn't sure how to take. Rating may change, please read and review! Starts after the second movie and will carry on to the third
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First X-men fanfic so go easy on me, loved the movies and I hope you love this fanfic! Rating may change, so yeah enjoy!

Disclaimed: Don't own x-men, pity though could use the spare cash! LOL!

Chapter One

Adele ran her hands through her hair, choking back the tears. She looked at the cold coffee in front of her. She glanced at the waitress who kept shooting her dark looks. Dark, ha that was a joke; the woman didn't even begin to understand the meaning of the word.

Adele wasn't your average seventeen year old, mind you who was now? She had long black hair that went to her waist, with silver streaks. They weren't dyed in they just started to appear when she turned fourteen. She had big eyes, which didn't help her hide the fact that she had silver irises. Her nails were constantly black.

At least most mutations had some rhyme and reason behind them, hers made no sense at least it didn't to her. She stretched her shoulders back and they made a sickening cracking noise that Adele had gradually grown used to. Her back was killing her, but that wasn't new.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and gulped down the last of the coffee. Getting up she shrugged on the too big leather jacket and went into the snowy December night. She pulled the jacket around her tighter, hefting the heavy backpack on her shoulder more steadily.

"Hey," Adele turned instinctively at the voice, a guy she had seen in the diner ran up beside her. She looked him up and down.

He was wearing loose jeans and an old brown leather jacket. His 5'8" wasn't much taller then her 5'6". His hair was brushed and slicked back. He was thin and defiantly on the scrawny side…exactly like Adele. He seemed to get annoyed at her looking at him.

"What?" Adele looked him in the eye when he said this.

"Nothing, what?" He looked her up and down. Adele wasn't much to look at. She was wearing a leather skirt that went to the middle of her calf and her legs were cover by thick tights. She had on a cream sweater that zipped up in the front.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"What's it too you?" She asked savagely. Adele wasn't used to people paying her any attention. It was the one thing that kept her alive.

"Just asking," he said shrugging looking at the ground. Adele didn't know how to take this guy. She turned and continued down the snowy street. He followed her walking beside her. "Where you from?" She looked at him.

"None of your damn business!" She yelled stopping mid step. He stopped with her.

"I'm Pyro." She raised her eyebrow.

"Pyro?" He smiled at her.

"Y'up."

"Nothing else?"

"Nope." He had a goofy grin.

"You're a mutant aren't you?" She asked. He continued to study her.

"What uncomfortable with your own kind?" Adele's mouth fell open despite her self. She closed it. She hadn't told anyone what she was. It was probably quite obvious from her appearance, but still.

He leaned against a lamppost, still smiling. Adele sighed. "Never said that." She looked up the street both ways.

"May as well have," He said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pack of cigarettes. He lit one and took a drag. He looked at Adele. "Smoke?" She glanced at him before taking the smoke.

"Thanks," She put it in her mouth; she looked at him before going for her zippo, "Light?" He smiled lighting his zippo and then with a wave of his hand the flame left the lighter and floated in front of Adele. She glanced at him after lighting the smoke. "Impressive."

She stood staring at him. "Adele," He looked at her.

"Huh?"

"My name is Adele."

"Adele?"

"Y'up Adele."

"Really," He looked down the road. "Just Adele?"

She scowled at him, sure she had a mutant name but she liked her real name, obviously her no good mother had and that was were the similarities began and ended. She sighed, "Shade." His smile grew.

"That's more like it." He said offering his hand to her. After looking at it for a moment she took it and gave it a quick shake. He let her hand drop and then looked at the ground before looking back at her.

"You were crying in the dinner, what about?" He asked suddenly. Adele looked at him raising her eyebrows.

"You don't waist time with subtlety do you?" He smirked at her words.

"No point,"

"Huh," She started walking again.

"Okay, so answer me this," He said falling in step with her again. "Shade, what's your gift?"

Gift, inquiring about her nickname, this guy was so obviously fighting for a mutant revolution it was like a beckon in the cold winter night. She looked at him.

"You know what?"

"What?" He asked with a goofy smile on his face.

"I don't think of it as a gift, I think it is a curse. It is the reason I am an outcast, an orphan. I don't want to fight for it, or display it proudly torturing and scaring humans for the so-called right to be free. I don't want to have anything to do with it." She gave him a quick smile before dropping the cigarette to the ground and putting the stub out with her foot. She looked back into his shocked face. "Nice to meet you Pyro, and thanks for the smoke."

She turned and about half way down the street she turned and faced him again. " By the way, get your self a real name! You'd be cuter with a real name too." With that she turned and headed down into the New York Subway.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay I would like to thank all my reviewers for all the positive reviews! Thanks you guys, it make updating a higher priority so keep it up! Just kidding!

To clear up any confusion this takes place after the second movie, just to be clear. So enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter Two

Adele pulled her jacket around her tighter as she walked up the snowy stairs of the subway station. The streetlights cast an eerie orangey light on everything that made Adele feel surprisingly calm.

"John," She looked up the stairs startled by the familiar voice. At the top of the stairs Pyro was leaning against a street sign looking down at her. She tried to collect herself.

"What?" She walked up the last stairs to stand beside him.

"My name," He gave her a half smile. "It's John." She studied him for a few seconds before smiling back.

"Good too know," With that Adele turned and continued to walk down the street. In a few rushed strides Pyro fell into step with her.

"Where are you going?" He asked overly casual. She looked at him he didn't give up easily. Adele opened her mouth to say 'home' but stopped her self. It wasn't her home any more.

"No where in particular." She said instead.

"Huh," He muttered looking at the street. "Want company?" She stopped and looked at him. He continued a few steps before he realised she had stopped; he turned and looked back at her.

"What?" She asked he seemed confused.

"What what?" He asked.

"What do you want?" She couldn't understand why he was paying her so much attention, and it made her uneasy. The last time someone had paid her attention it hadn't ended well.

"Nothing," He said shrugging.

"Surely you want something, people don't just suddenly be nice to other people for no reason." She said snidely.

He looked at his feet then walked and stood be side her. "Just interested I suppose."

She furrowed her brow, "I don't get you," She continued to walk.

"What is there to get?" He asked walking beside her. She stopped again.

"Well, firstly you follow me, a complete stranger out of a diner, then god only knows how, you know I am a mutant. And then as if things aren't weird enough you get to my stop before I do!" She finished her rant to see he was smiling at her. "What?" She shouted but he was still smiling.

"Wanna get something to eat?"

"I just came from a diner!" She yelled.

"You only had a coffee." She opened her mouth to yell something at him, but her stomach growled loudly instead. He laughed and she blushed. Sighing, she looked at him, why the hell not?

"Okay,"

* * *

"So do you have a place to go?" Adele looked up at Pyro from her French fries. They had found a small fast food joint and decided to get something there. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped when he said, "I know the A.M.M.A. are looking for you."

Adele choked on her coke. Yeah the Anti Mutant Members of America were looking for her, and she wasn't sure how she was going to get out of New York with them on her tail, but how in the hell did Pyro know.

"How do you know so much about me?" Expecting some long-winded explanation from him about some under ground conspiracy group he handed her a flyer with her picture on it and a description of her, including her name and the fact she was a mutant. She looked up at Pyro.

"I was picked up for loitering and one of those A.M.M.A. dicks was trying to get the police to put your picture on the news, and since the fact that you're a mutant is still private, for now at least, they couldn't. I took it and decided to find you before they did." Adele tried to take in his words.

"Why?" She looked at him. Pyro seemed to be mulling over the question then looked right into her eyes.

"I dunno," She stared at him, that wasn't much of an answer. She shook her head.

"Yeah, so now that you found me, what are you gonna do?" Adele asked.

"You can come with me if you want."

"Go with you where?"

He ran his hand through his hair messing it up slightly. "I am staying with a friend, I am sure he wouldn't mind another…guest." Adele picked up on the fact he wasn't sure what to call her and choose the word 'guest' in place of recruit. She looked him up and down.

"Now this friend of yours…what does he expect of his… 'guests'?" She asked leaning on the table. Pyro leaned on the table coming a lot closer to her.

"Nothing, just to hear him out and have fun." He was looking in her eyes until they heard sirens and they seemed to snap out of the trance they had fallen into. They both looked out the window. "Shit," He said trying to see the cops.

Adele looked out the window, "Would that have anything to do with you?"

"Most likely," He answered.

"Okay, come with me," Said getting up and grabbing his hand.

They left the diner and looked both ways it was getting really dark. Adele blinked a couple of times and the greenish vision appeared in front of her eyes. "Come on," She said pulling him down an alley. It was a dead end.

"Yeah this is much better," Pyro said sarcastically. Adele looked down back at the street.

"Come here," She pushed Pyro against a wall in a small shadow. She looked back again, the sirens had halted and she could hear car doors open. She looked back at Pyro and put one of her hands on either side of his head against the cold brick. He raised an eyebrow.

"A little fast don't you think?" He said smirking. She scowled at him.

"It is going to get dark, I mean really, really dark, and you may start to panic but just take deep breaths, I am right here okay?" He stared at her sceptically. Adele could hear the steps of the cops. "Okay?" She prompted.

"Yeah whatever," Pyro said shrugging. Adele nodded. He was probably wondering why she thought he was afraid of the dark, but this wasn't normal dark.

She closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. The shadow they where standing in started to get darker, fast. She could feel Pyro looking around surprised. She exhaled again; soon they were in complete darkness. She opened her eyes. After blinking a few times again the black turned to an eerie green where everything was outlined.

Adele could see Pyro looking around a slightly panicky look on his face. She gently put her hand on his cheek. Going up on her toes she whispered in his ear, "Don't worry," He swallowed and nodded. Adele looked over her shoulder; the police were shining the flashlights around the alley not paying much attention to the dark shroud she had thrown over the two of them.

The police slowly turned and got back in the car and drove off. She exhaled again and the darkness ebbed away until they were just standing in the small shadow cast by the fire escape above them.

She moved her hands away from Pyro's head. He slid down the wall breathing deeply. She knelt down in front of him, giving him a small smile. "Yeah, it is pretty intense the first time," He stared at her with his mouth open and nodded she was a little worried from the look on his face before a huge grin spread over it.

"So you coming with?" He asked standing up again. She looked at him.

"Why the hell not?"

"That a yes?"

"Y'up," Adele answered.

"Good," Pyro said taking her hand and running out of the alley.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

Adele rested her head against the cold window watching the evergreens fly past the window. She had absolutely no idea where they were going or where they were. If the train stopped and kicked them off she would have been completely lost. But Pyro seemed quite comfortable and that seemed to make her comfortable.

She looked at him. He had a rather annoying habit of opening his Zippo and snapping it shut. He looked at her, "Want me to stop?" She looked at him.

"No, no worries," She said smiling. "So what is your friend's name?"

"Magneto," Adele nodded slowly.

Magneto, huh. She had really gotten her self into something now. Better than Xavier though. She hated his preachy outlook on everything like humans were going to give mutants space on their own terms. It wasn't that Adele disagreed with Magneto it was just that she had already lost someone close to her fighting for the mutant cause and she wasn't eager to lose herself to that world again anytime soon.

The train stopped and Adele looked up, there was no one else on their car. Pyro got up casually and sauntered out. Adele got up hurriedly and ran out of the car just as the doors closed behind her taking the train off into the night. No one else had gotten off.

She ran her hands through her hair. "Well," The stop consisted of a wooden floor and a lamppost. Other wise they were surrounded by evergreens on all sides.

"Come on," Pyro said, walking off into the woods. After pushing her way some thick branches Adele managed to get through them and ended up on a chip trail, Pyro was a few feet in front of her. He had this cocky saunter as his walk. She was instantly attracted to it.

He stopped looked back and looked at her, "You coming?" he asked lighting a cigarette. She jogged a few steps before standing beside him.

"Yeah," They started walking again, "Where are we?" She asked he shrugged.

"Not sure exactly," She nodded at his words.

"Comforting," He laughed.

The trail stopped. Pyro looked at Adele, "Here," He held out his hand to her. She looked at it before taking it. To her surprise he dove into the trees dragging her with him. Once they were out of the bush Adele looked around.

They had to on a mountain, which was really strange because Adele hadn't known they were going up hill. They were standing on the edge of an enormous clearing. In the centre of the clearing was an enormous gothic style mansion. It took her breath away. It was big and slightly run down, it had to be the most beautiful building Adele had ever seen.

"Welcome home," said Pyro taking her out of her trance. He was smiling and she smiled back.

* * *

_Adele jumped as Nate crashed into their small apartment. She was on the couch and sat up at his panicky entrance._

_"Nate? What's wrong?"_

_"Get up, get your stuff, hurry!" He yelled at her. Adele jumped and started grabbing her stuff and throwing it in her backpack._

_Nate locked the door. His blonde hair was stuck to his forehead and neck from sweat. He looked scared._

_"Nate, what is wrong?" Adele demanded, dropping her backpack beside her._

_"Look, Adele, I don't have time to explain but they are coming and you need to get out of here." He yelled at her throwing Adele her passport and their counterfeit bankcard._

_"Who are coming?" She demanded terror filling her chest._

_"Them, you gotta go." Nate ran over and wrenched open the small window leading out onto the fire escape._

_"Nate I am not going without you!" She yelled at him realisation dawning on her. He grabbed her by her upper arms._

_"You have too!" He yelled. He picked up her backpack and shoved it into her arms. He pushed her towards the window. He pushed her out. She fell over the windowsill leaving her legs still in the apartment. He shoved them out._

_"Nate! Stop it!" Adele yelled, tears filling her eyes. He ran back into the apartment and appeared before her. He shoved his old leather jacket into her hands._

_"You have got to go!" A banging started on the door he looked back at her._

_"Please, come with me, please Nate your all I've got!" Adele pleaded. The banging was getting louder._

_"I can't!" He said. Nate put his hand on the back of her neck and kissed her. Adele wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled back and pried her arms away from him. "I love you,"_

_"Please, baby, please, I love you!" She was crying. "Nate,"_

_"Go," he shouted, "GO!" he slammed the window shut and locked it. Adele banged on it but he shook his head and turned to face the door._

_It burst open and four or five men ran into the room, Adele recognized their white suites. They belonged to the A.M.M.A. One lunged at Nate who hit him in the face. The other pulled a gun and the muffled sound of a shot pierced the air around Adele Nate fell._

_"NO!" She screamed. One of the A.M.M.A. turned and saw her. They smiled as they pulled a gun. Adele stood and stumbled backwards, one hand on Nate's jacket the other on her backpack._

_The shot shattered the glass; Adele stumbled backwards and tripped when the railing of the fire escape hit her in the back of her knee. She was falling, something happened, she felt light headed then something went through her…._

Shade sat up in bed panting. She racked a hand through her hair. It was just a nightmare. She kept telling herself that, but the events of the last night she had spent in New York still played like a sick movie in her head.

She got out of bed. She had been in the mansion for all of two seconds when Mystique and Magneto had swooped down on her and Pyro. Pyro explained who she was and Magneto asked her name.

"Adele," She answered.

"No, your real name," he had asked softly.

"Shade," She said, she had considered arguing like she had with Pyro but it didn't seem wise. "But I like Adele."

"Your mother called you Adele?"

"Yes," Shade answered furrowing her brow at the man.

"Does your mother love you?"

"I don't…. no!" Shade had snapped.

"Why do you use the name she gave you then?" Shade had opened her mouth to argue but didn't have anything to argue about. She didn't know why she still used her human name. She looked at Magneto he had a nice face.

"I…I don't know," She stuttered. Magneto nodded knowingly and said.

"Shade, is far more beautiful," He nodded and Shade nodded back. "Mystique, show Shade her new room,"

With that Adele was no longer, only Shade remained.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Shade rested her hands on her knee's panting. "Not good enough!" She heard Mystique shout from across the enormous hall.

"Look I am doing the best I can!" Shade shouted back, to that there was no response. "Fuck," Shade whispered to herself as she stood up readying herself for the next attack.

Mystique had arrived at her room that morning demanding she get up and get dressed. Evidently Magneto wanted to make sure the new recruit could take care of her self. Unfortunately Shade had never fought in her live, and after going through the basics Mystique had some how figured she was ready to spare.

Mystique practically flew down from the ceiling. Shade blocked the attacks and turned around running up the wall and flipping.

Mystique smiled, "Better," and the sparing continued.

* * *

Shade thought her chest was going to cave in she was panting so hard. Very randomly Mystique had called out "Enough," and left the gymnasium like hall.

Shade went back to her room, had a shower and put on some clean clothes. Her donned her tight black leather pants, white blouse and shrugged on the big suede jacket with foe fur lining that was already in the closet of her room.

She walked out into the night and took deep breathes of the cold biting air. Shade looked around the white snowy expanse of the lawn. Pyro was a ways away. Taking another deep breath she walked out to stand beside him.

Once at his side Shade started to study the night skies with him. He looked at her.

"Hey," He said casually.

"Hey," She replied back.

"Done with Mystique?"

"Yeah, just short of death." She said rolling her eyes. He laughed. "Did you train with her?"

"No,"

"What!"

"No I just sorta hang out mostly." He said nodding.

"Oh," Shade said nodding.

"Smoke?" Pyro asked lighting one up for him self.

"No thanks," Shade answered. When she had first walked into the hall with Mystique, Mystique had grabbed her chin and sniffed her breath saying '_Stop smoking, it will kill you_,'

"Appears that we are going out tomorrow," Pyro said casually. Shade looked at him.

"Out where?"

"Dunno, Magneto brought it up real casual like, it was weird."

"Huh," Shade said uncomfortably.

Pyro turned and faced her, "You know what?" She looked up at him.

"What?"

Pyro was giving her this really strange look as if having some horrific inner battle. He looked at his feet and then looked back at her. "You okay, Pyro?" She asked a little concerned.

"Fine, forget it." He turned and headed back to the mansion, stopped and came back. She couldn't help but stare at him. Pyro always seemed so sure of himself. And to her even greater shock he put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her into kiss.

For a moment Shade couldn't believe what was happening then when it seemed to dawn on her what was happening she let her self go to the kiss. She put her hands on the sides of his head.

"PYRO! SHADE!" They pulled apart when Magneto's voice pierced the air. They looked at the mansion and saw him standing on a balcony near the top. "IT'S TIME!" They looked at each other before going back inside.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews! I am sorry I didn't update sooner but I was away over the weekend. So enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in x-men or anything made by apple computers!

Chapter Five

Shade shrugged on the tight leather jacket over the black turtleneck sweater that ended under her bust. The black pleated skirt she was wore made her legs appear twice as long helped by the black tights and knee high patent boots. She pulled her hair into a tight ponytail on the top of her head.

She shoved a laptop, iPod shuffle, and cell phone into a leather backpack. All the equipment was given to her by Mystique after they were briefed by Magneto on their objective.

She walked down stairs and saw Pyro waiting for her. He was in brown leather pants, black turtleneck and brown leather jacket. She smiled and joined him.

"Hey," She said smiling. He smiled back.

"Ready?"

"You bet,"

"Lets go then," They turned and left out the front door. Magneto was standing on the step. "We're ready," Pyro said to him.

"Good, Mystique is getting the car you will drive." He said smiling at them. He looked out over the lawn. "You know your objective?"

"Yes, sir." Shade answered. Magneto had opened her eyes. Before she knew him she thought if the mutants ignored the oppression maybe it would go away. If that were true Nate would still be alive. You had to fight for what you wanted. Shade was willing.

"Good, you both are the future. You are our hope." Magneto looked at the two youths. "I am not worried about our destiny, you are both very capable." They smiled at his praise.

They all turned at the screeching wheels. Up the gravel driveway an orange mustang drove. Mystique parked it and got out she smiled at them, threw Pyro the keys, and said, "Have fun,"

* * *

"Pyro?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh," Shade didn't really know how she was going to go about this. Pyro pulled down the right street; soon they would be in the parking lot and then heading to the office building. Now was her only chance. "Look, about the kiss, it was amazing, I mean really amazing, but I don't think we should do that again,"

He looked at her. She just had to keep talking, "I, uh, just got out of something really heavy in a really messed up way, uh, so I think we should just calm down for a little while."

He nodded and looked back at the street turning into a parking lot. "Yeah, no worries, no pressure."

She smiled, "Ready?"

"Hell yes," Pyro parked the car and they both got out.

They stopped and casually leaned against the wall beside the doorway that leads to a private stairwell, looking around. This building was one of the many secret building used to traffic pentagon information. The secretary of defence, chief of homeland security, and sometimes even the vice or even the president, used the stairwell they were outside. There were no camera's inside.

Pyro looked at Shade and nodded. He walked over till he was under the only camera that could catch them at that angle. The other five had slowly been taken out. Pyro opened his Zippo and stretched the flame until it melted the lens.

Shade didn't have to wait she spun around pulling out the cell phone. Flipping it open she put it against the keypad typing in the 17 different series of 18 numbers. Shade had a photograph memory so she glanced at the pierce of paper Mystique showed her and the numbers where there for ever.

Pyro stood at her back. There was a beep and the door swung open. "Damn," Pyro said behind Shade, Shade smiled at his word.

They both ran up the fifteen flights. Pyro was nearly having a heart attack when they reached the next door. Shade flashed the photograph of a person's iris in the cell on the camera by the door. There was a click and the door swung open.

"Technology kicks ass," Shade said entering the office space. There had to be hundreds of cubicles.

There in the far corner was the door of the corner office. They both ran through the desks, no one was there. It was a state holiday so everyone in the fake office was off. Shade flung her body weight against the door bashing it open.

She charged at the computer. Pyro closed the door and leant against it, "How long do you think this is gonna take?"

"I dunno, maybe ten - fifteen minutes, at most twenty,"

"Time for a smoke?"

"No there are hyper sensitive smoke detectors,"

"Right," He nodded watching her.

Shade pulled out her laptop and iPod and a pair of latex gloves. She pulled on the gloves and turned on the laptop and the computer at the desk. Crawling underneath the desk Shade put some cables in the back of the modem.

She crawled out and plugged into the back of the laptop. The screens became the exactly the same. Hurriedly typing Shade got past firewall after firewall.

"That seems pretty easy," Pyro said watching her.

"Yeah, well, for some reason the government doesn't think that any mutants would be smart enough to hack into the mutant database." Pyro laughed sarcastically.

All of a sudden the screen went black and green letters started flying past. Pyro knelt beside her. "What's that?" He asked.

"Names,"

"Of?"

"Every mutant in the United States," Pyro looked at her.

"That's impossible the tagging law wasn't passed," Shade looked at Pyro.

"If the government told the public about everything they did, there would only ever be news alerts on TV." Pyro stood up and started pacing. There was a bing and the list stopped and another file opened. Shade looked at it confused, she hadn't expected this. "What the?"

Pyro leaned against the wall before kneeling beside her. "What's this?"

Shade studied the screen, "It looks like blue prints,"

"Blue Prints of what?"

"I…I think…"

"What?"

"A containment facility,"

"Containment? Containment of what?"

Shade looked at Pyro, "Mutants,"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

They both stared at each other. A siren broke the terrified silence. They both looked around.

"Fuck," Pyro said standing up.

"Wait," Shade picked up the iPod and pulled off the cover and stuck it in the USB port in the front of the computer.

"What are you doing?"

"The blue prints won't go on my computer, we need it." The little orange light was flashing.

"Hurry up!"

"I can't make it go any faster!" Shade yelled staring at the mini computer that was disguised as an iPod. The light turned green, Shade wrenched it out and threw it in her backpack. Grabbing the cords she threw them still attached to the laptop into the backpack and stood up.

Pyro took her hand as they ran out the office. The siren was much louder out of the office. The secret stairwell door flew open as they ran towards it. About fifteen men in big black body armour and helmets ran out of it.

Shade couldn't help but let out a scream as Pyro swore turning and dragging her behind him.

They ran to the fire stair well and started running down the many flights. They could hear the door open again and footsteps running after them. Bullets flew down the middle of the stairwell.

Shade screamed again and grabbed Pyro's arm with her other hand. Once they reached the bottom they exited on to an alley. They both ran out of it and looked for the parking lot. It was on the other side of the four-lane road.

Pyro was about to dash over. But Shade stopped him. He looked at her. "There are snipers on the roof, they will pick us off, follow me." Shade took off under the awnings of the small stores on the right side of the office building. She looked behind her and Pyro was right behind her.

The first of the security came out of the alleyway. They aimed at Shade but didn't take the shot as Shade weaved through the other pedestrians.

"COME ON!" She yelled turning into a shopping mall. "Quick,"

Shade started running up the escalator. Pyro was right behind her. Once they reached the second floor they both stopped. "OH FUCK!" Shade screamed as she saw the A.M.M.A. rallying outside a mutant medical clinic.

One of the psychos's looked up and saw them. Shade assumed they were still looking for her as the man pointed and some of his colleagues followed him after them.

"Come on," Pyro grabbed her hand and they took off again. Shoving past the indignant shoppers they weaved their way into a department store.

"Look!" Shade yelled pointing at a maintenance stairway. Pyro nodded as they both took off. Running harder then she ever had before Shade could hear the A.M.M.A. and the security combined chasing them.

Pyro smashed into the door breaking it open.

"You can't go in there!" Shade could hear the attendant shout at them as they ran up the stairs. She could hear the people following them.

They reached a doorway. Pyro tried it but it needed a key. "FUCK!" He yelled, "stand back," Shade stood behind him. He took out his Zippo the men were getting closer.

He put his hand out and an enormous fireball blasted the door off its hinges and reduced it to a pile of molten steel, another fireball flew down the gap between the winding staircases. The footsteps stopped momentarily.

Pyro and Shade both ran out onto the roof. Pyro and Shade both jumped the short distance to the other roof. Pyro continued running to the doorway leading into the building but Shade stopped.

She had a thought; she looked at Pyro who was smashing into the door until it flew open. Shade ran over. Pyro stood in the doorway panting. Shade threw him the backpack. "Get this to Mystique, tell her about the iPod!"

"Shade?" Shade grabbed the door handle and slammed it shut. She heard it lock. Threw the door she could hear a muffled version of her name being yelled by Pyro.

She ran out into the middle of the roof. The banging on the door stopped. She assumed he had taken off, she was glad.

The men ran out of the other stairwell on the other roof, they ran at her jumping the roof. Shade nodded and laughed. She ran over and jumped on the ledge. Turning she threw her hands out and two enormous black mist spheres appeared in front of them. Tossing them into the group of men who scattered Shade turned and jumped.

Just like before she felt something happening inside her all of a sudden she felt light headed and then everything went dark…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Shade was aware of people's shadows forming in front of her against the bright light that was in her eyes.

"Is she going to be okay Storm?" It was a girl's voice, most likely teenaged.

"Well, her vitals are stable," The woman stopped talking. "Where did you find her again?"

"Behind Jefferson Shopping centre, Bobby and I left out of the parking lot and she landed in front of us," The girl's voice stopped before starting again, "It was weird just before she hit the ground she changed, it was like she was made out of this weird black mist stuff,"

"Huh, well go to class Rogue, I tell you if there is any improvement."

* * *

Shade sat up. She looked around herself; she was in a girl's bedroom, shared by three other girls. The beds were empty except the one she was in. She put her hand to her head it was pounding. 

She looked down at her self. She was wearing a pink velour suit; it made her want to be sick. "Damn," She said to herself.

At the end of the bed, there was a trunk. Shade got up and walked around to it. Opening it she found other clothes. She dug through it, her other clothes weren't in there. She grabbed a pair of jeans and black hoody.

She got dressed and twisted her hair into a bun on the back of her head. The door swung open just as she reached for the doorknob.

"Oh, you're awake." Shade looked at the woman, she was probably in her early thirties, African American, with shocking white hair. She had a nice face and was carrying a tray with cereal on it. "I brought you something to eat."

Shade surveyed her. "Thanks, I'll take that to go, and a car…oh and my old clothes, these are a little too Brady Bunch for me," She gave the woman a sarcastic smile. The woman laughed.

"Maybe they are a little much, I am sure we can find something you like. Right now you should lie back down though, you had quite a fall."

"How about you tell me who you are and when I get home I will send you a thank you card and a fruit basket." Shade smiled snidely but a piercing pain went through her head making her sway on the spot.

"Wow," The woman put the tray down on the bed next to Shade and helped her to sit on the bed Shade was sleeping in. "I am Storm," She said nicely.

"Storm?"

"And your name?" Shade studied the woman for a while, she wouldn't be able to over power her, she didn't know how big the house was she was in. Probably big from the architecture in her room, she would just have to sit tight for a while.

"Shade,"

"Nice to meet you Shade, and welcome to Charles Xavier's school for gifted children."

* * *

Shade walked down the large hallway not paying attention to a word Rogue was saying, the girl had this annoying habit of thinking Shade was her best friend. Bobby was walking on the other side of Rogue nodding pretending to be listening.

Shade was looking at the many school pictures hanging on the walls. It had been a week since Shade woke up to find Storm. Xavier eventually came to her room and asked her to give the school a chance, teach her how to use her power.

After two days of monotone classes Shade knew why Pyro wanted to run away. She had never felt more claustrophobic or bored in her life.

"Here is Dr. X's office," Rogue said stopping in front of the enormous oak door. She smiled sweetly at Shade. Shade looked the girl up and down.

"Right, uh, thanks," Shade went to go in the room. Rogue had this smothering quality about her, which was strange because no one could touch her. And her hair really bothered Shade; unlike Shade's long sliver streaks Rogue had this thin streak of white in the front of her hair. It looked like seagull shit on her head.

Xavier looked up from his papers and looked at her. He gave her a little patronizing smile. "Hello Adele,"

Shade choked back her snide remark, "Don't call me that," She said, he smiled at her words.

"Ah, so like John," He shook his head sadly before looking up at Shade, "How can I help you Adele?"

"Yeah well you can get my stuff and let me go."

He studied her, "Don't you like it here?"

Shade looked out the window as he continued, "You didn't give the school a chance,"

Shade looked up, "Yes I did, you told me I could learn to use my power wisely. You don't teach us how to use our powers, you teach us how to hide it! How to live in society quietly," Shade took a deep breath, "I don't want to hide any more, I don't give a shit about those humans who don't understand our powers, wanna know why? Because they don't care, they don't wanna understand us, they want to get rid of us!"

Shade walked forward leaning her fists on his desk. "I want my kids to be able show off their powers proudly, not hide for fear of persecution! And your way isn't getting us there. It took a civil war to abolish slavery, and it will take a war to give us our freedom."

"Civil rights movement was a peaceful movement in the sixties," Xavier countered calmly. Shade stared at him. She turned and walked over to the window.

"You know the A.M.M.A?"

"Yes," He said calmly letting her talk.

"They aren't allowed to kill a mutant, but if that mutant poses a threat to a human they are allowed to kill that mutant with out fear of trail or consequences. That was how my boyfriend died. They stormed into our apartment, one lunged at him, he hit the guy and then they shot him." Shade turned tears in her eyes, "He died like a third class citizen, no worse, he was buried in an unmarked grave like thousands of others. A family in Virginia were trapped in their car surrounded by the A.M.M.A. the father got out to try and get his family out of the state safely. On the statement issued by the A.M.M.A. the car was full of men and the man that got out had a shotgun. I was there; his wife and three children were in the car. He didn't get out, he got dragged out before they riddled the car with bullets." Shade took a deep breath. "So you know what? I am done,"

She turned and walked out of the office.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Shade zipped up the back of her red dress. Fixing the black band under the bust she grabbed the black leather jacket and pulled on a pair of running shoes.

She wasn't sure how close the nearest bus stop was and she wanted to be comfortable. She looked at the clock on the wall. It was one in the morning. The baby doll style dress she wore swung neatly around her as she descended the stairs.

Once on the second floor of stairs she dashed onto the landing and looked down the last flight of stairs into the entrance hall. Shade had no idea how hard it would be to get out of the grounds, but she knew one thing for certain, she had to get out.

She was tired of this false sense of security this place gave all these kids. Once they left they would be pushed back into the harsh reality that was everyone else hated mutants.

There was a sound of a cars engine revving, it was getting louder and louder. There was a sickening screech and then an enormous crash. Shade screamed and threw herself on the ground as dust flew at her.

After a moment Shade lifted her head. There were doors slamming on the upper floor and people yelling. She looked over and saw their mustang covered in dust and plaster. The windshield wipers started after they had cleaned the windshield Shade could see Pyro behind the steering wheel. He smiled at her.

She grabbed her backpack and ran over getting in the front seat. "Remember when I said we should take things slow?"

"yeah," Pyro answered slightly stunned by the random question. She shook her head.

"Fuck that," She put her hand on the back of his neck and kissed him. Pulling back he looked at her shocked. "Lets go home," He gave her a half smile before putting the car in reverse and speeding from the property.

A/N: Okay so this one is really short, but kinda necessary. I need to sort of gather my thoughts on where I want this to go, I have a basic idea but am still in need of making certain that will make sense, so just be patient, I will up date soon!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I am sorry I haven't updated sooner, but I hope you enjoy the next chapter! It is a long one!

Chapter Nine

**Name**: Everdale, Adele Alexandra

**Alias**: Shade

**Occupation**: Unknown, possibly a member of Magneto's Brotherhood

**Age**: 17 years old

**Height**: 5'6"

**Build**: Though Adele is of medium height her long legs give the impression that she is taller. She is Caucasian, slightly gaunt.

**Hair Color/Style**: Unnaturally black with silver streaks through it that goes to her waist, usually pulled in to a high ponytail.

**Eye Color**: Silver Irises and slit like pupils.

**Detailed Personal Description**: Due to her figure and hair Adele was usually the center of many boys attention, though she never looked for it. Usually wearing leather or suede, almost always black, even in summer. During the day time Adele always wore black sunglasses because of she suffers from photophobia. Takes immaculate care of her naturally silver nail and hair, two of her multiple personal obsessions.

**Family**: Adele had a younger brother names Conner Everdale. Nothing is known of their parents except their mother left them and both ended up at an orphanage. When Conner was two he was adopted, they lost contact since Adele wasn't adopted.

**Ability/ Mutation**: Nocturnesis. Adele can control shadow and darkness and turn her whole body into shadow making her invulnerable to anything though it is very draining. She can see perfectly at night rather than her blurry vision during the day. She adores her powers, since in her mind they are the only constant in her life. She always strives to be more powerful. Adele can travel through darkness with unwavering stealth. Adele has found that people's deepest fears come out in the dark making her power more intense.

**Weakness**: Due to her photophobia light bothers her at the best of times but a lot of bright unnatural lights send her into a panic. Her most personal fear is getting close to someone and them being taken away, it had already happened twice and she isn't about to let it happen again.

**Personality**: Usually taken for a Goth she was constantly teased and bullied in school and being top of every class didn't help her popularity. She didn't care that everyone hated her so she did what she wanted and not easily taken into peoples trust. She is always alone unless forced to be with other people and she loves to cause trouble and panic. She enjoys showing humans who's in control, and won't hesitate to scare a person if they really start to bother her. Adele never found joy in other people until she meet Nate and then Pyro. She is secretive, loved to hide in the shadows and was a natural at night. Adele has pulled away from people in her past but if finding a new security in Magneto.

**History**: Growing up in an orphanage in San Francisco Adele was always alone. To the best of her knowledge her father died and her mother was unheard of. She and her younger brother were sent to her grandparents where they lived for a year until the grandparents died and Adele and Conner were sent to the orphanage at ages three and one. After three months her little brother was adopted, he was two at the time. The orphanage was okay all Adele remembers was the bright colors on the walls that irritated her eyes. At thirteen she started high school. She would never forget her first day, the day she discovered her power. A group of jocks from the eleventh grade pushed her into an empty classroom. _"Think you are better then us Goth girl?" _"_Yeah, think you're better?_" The words were flying through her mind and she felt trapped. The leader looked at her. "_No more talk_," his fist flew at her stomach and she closed her eyes and braced herself for the hit. It never came. She opened her eyes and looked down at her body, only in stead of her body a black shadow replica of it remained. The jock stumbled backwards and Adele became whole again, suddenly all the feelings rushed to the surface, the loss of her parents who didn't love her enough to stick around, her grandparents death, her little brother, the bullying, everything. The whole room went pitch black only Adele could see everything in an eerie green light. The boys were running into desks and walls, scrambling for the door. Their screams gave away their terror, their fears oozed in to the darkness, the arachnophobia, the claustrophobia, and abusive step father, but with every one of their nightmares the darkness became denser. After that everyone in school hated her even more though they wouldn't beat her up or even talk to her. She fell into a gang of mutant teens and dropped out of school at sixteen. They watched out for her, they cared. She fell in love with the leader of the gang, Nathaniel Burk, he was a super strength. The two of them moved to Brooklyn when the A.M.M.A. started showing interest in the gang. Nate ended up being shot in their one bedroom apartment, Adele witnessed it and that was the second time in her life she became completely shadow. That same night she started looking for her brother. She found him in West Chester, New York. She saw him in an anti mutant rally outside the governor's house. His neighbors told her were she could find him. He wasn't like her, he was normal. She was contemplating going over to him when the leaders of the rally came over and hugged him, his parents. That was it no one else. She was sitting in a café crying, her brother was everything she hated. When she left John Allerdyce, a.k.a Pyro, approached her. Adele no longer exists, only Shade.

**Points of Interest**: Every memory from the age eleven to twelve is not present, replaced by a bright white light.

Wolverine looked up from the report to Storm who was reading over one of her student's essays. "And professor X got all this while she was unconscious?"

Storm looked up at Wolverine, "Yes, why?"

"Well, I mean couldn't he have just asked?" Wolverine said annoyed for no good reason. He threw himself in a chair feeling his neck muscles tense at his aggravation.

"Most people, especially mutants aren't to forward about their pasts, the professor had to make sure she wasn't a threat to any of the students." Wolverine rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, the girl just plummeted around seventeen floors; she was really going to be a threat,"

"Why do you care, you would love someone to read your mind." Storm went back to the paper.

"Hey you can try; you aren't going to find anything. I just don't like it when people are taken advantage of."

"Taken advantage of?" Storm looked up again.

"Yeah, Xavier is always the first to say 'the mind isn't some box to be opened at will,' or whatever he says, yet he read this girls mind at the snap of his fingers." Storm looked up aggravated at the interruption of her work.

"Look, Logan, I told you-

"Yeah, yeah, I know, she could have been a threat." He doubted that and looked over the report again. That name... Everdale, "Hey, does the name Everdale ring a bell for you?" Storm shriek in aggravation.

"NO LOGAN! It doesn't are you done interrupting, I knew it was a bad idea letting you in the teachers lounge." She got up and left with her papers. Logan chuckled at her aggravation. It shouldn't have been funny but it was.

The name Everdale still bothered him though.

* * *

_Adele covered her head with her hands, she could hear the muffled voices outside of the small cell. "Turn it up she can handle more,"_

"_NO! STOP IT!" She screamed the light was so bright. She clawed at the walls, the dog tags around her neck jingling annoyingly almost taunting her. The light above her got more intense. She curled into the fetal position crying. It was so bright…_

Shade sat up in a cold sweat. The darkness that consumed her room was relaxing and almost instantly took away her fear. There were no lights in here. She shook as she ran a shaking hand over her brow wiping away the cold sweat that resided there. Her teeth were chattering.

She kept having these scattered and terrifying dreams, she was fairly sure they were memories. But of what she didn't know. She reached over and opened the bedside table and pulled out the dog tags. With her night vision she could make out the letters easily in the green light.

_Experiment #12998475003945_

_Adele-Shade Blood Type: AB+_

_Nocturnesis_

_Cell # 885730_

In frustration she threw them across the room till they hit the opposite wall. She had had them since she was twelve, she didn't know where they came from though.

The door opened, "Shade?" She looked over, Pyro was staring blindly into the darkness, "You in there?"

With a wave of her arm the darkness evaporated. "Mmm?" She answered trying her best to sound calmer then she felt. Pyro looked over at her smiling, the smile soon vanished. He ran over and sat on the bed beside her.

"You okay?" She forced on a smile.

"Yeah,"

"You certain?"

"Yes, Pyro, what time is it?" He didn't look as if he believed her but didn't push her.

"Quarter to eight… pm." Shade smiled.

"Perfect, what's the plan for tonight?" She asked getting up. He watched her closely.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out, but if you aren't up to it…" Shade went over to Pyro; she put her hand on the back of her neck.

"I am fine," She kissed him, and then pulled back. "Dancing sounds great, I have to get ready."

"Alright," Pyro got up and left.

* * *

Pyro and Shade walked down the stairway into the hall. Shade was wearing a black suede dress, it ended mid thigh, with long tight sleeves. She had on a red leather racing jacket, a matching red scarf wrapped once around her neck, and strappy black shoes. Her hair was in an elegant up do that made it seem like the silver streaks were holding up the black. Pyro was in his usual jeans, black turtle neck and brown leather jacket.

Mystique came out of a room that led on to the entrance hall. She looked up at them from the sheets of paper she was holding. "Where are you going?"

Pyro looked from Shade to Mystique. Shade was the one who answered. "We are going to a club in the town at the bottom of the mountain," Mystique smiled.

"Good, look for these three," She handed Pyro a sheet of paper.

It had on it three pictures each with their own description. The first was of a guy. He had blonde hair that fell in his face. There wasn't anything really outstanding about him though he did give off this essence of being pissed. Beside him the quote read: _Shawn, Last name unknown, a.k.a. Surf, Aquatic: Control of water particles. _

The second was of a girl, she had perfect chestnut brown curls. Her shockingly green eyes stood out from her nice face, she was classically pretty. Her quote read: _Amelia Jensen, a.k.a. Willow, Organic Abilities: Control of any vegetation_.

The third was defiantly the most interesting, he had black hair with cat like ears protruding from it, his fangs hung from his mouth, and his irises were slits instead of circles like Shades. His quote was: _Marcus Jezezec, a.k.a Jag, Animorph: his specific animal, Feline. _

Shade looked up. "There are other mutants around here?" Mystique nodded.

"Yeah, these three, keep an eye out for them, they are wanted by the A.M.M.A. and Magneto believe that Xavier is looking for them as well, get 'em first." With that Mystique left going up the stairs. Pyro looked up at Shade.

"Looks like we are going to be one big happy family," Shade laughed as he put his arm around her resting his hand on her hip as they left the mansion.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry to all my readers I have been really ill with bronchitis. I hope to be writing more now though, enjoy.

Chapter Ten

_Nicole walked around the small run down kitchen worried were he was. It was late way too late for what he had said he was going to do. She sat down defeated and scared. _

_Nicole Jennings was twenty-nine years old but looked around ten years older. She was thin with dark circles under her eyes. Her face was gaunt and framed by her greasy brown hair that hung limp and thin. The array of drugs she had taken had grated savagely on her appearance, trying to clean herself up wasn't going as planned. _

_She was in a dank kitchen, the linoleum coming up in the corners of the small one bedroom house. It had massive amounts of moss on the roof, and leaky bathroom and living room and a chain link fence around the front yard. He kept saying they would get out and move on up but it never seemed to happen._

_Nicole looked up and pulled the old ratty fleece house coat around her boney shoulders as she heard the screen door open and slam as the front door creaked open. _

"_Hun?" Nicole stood up looking like a beaten puppy. Her boyfriend entered the kitchen and started to rifle through the empty fridge. He pulled out the last beer and started to drink it. He glanced at Nicole barely regarding her existence. Nicole was used to it. "Did the deal go well?"_

"_Well enough," He grunted. He got up and walked into the living room and slouched on to the coach. "What's for lunch?"_

"_I dunno, I will have to go out later, look we need to talk."_

"_No we don't." He said gruffly turning on the TV; he hit the thing when the picture wasn't good enough._

_Nicole took a deep breath. She didn't like confronting him but she had too. "Yes we do." He looked at her surprised by the change in her tone. _

"_Yeah, about what?"_

"_I am pregnant." He laughed and went back to the TV. When he noticed Nicole wasn't backing down he stared at her. _

"_So? How is this my problem?" Nicole rolled her eyes._

"_Because it is your baby,"_

"_I don't want a baby," _

"_Too bad," He stood up and Nicole stumbled backwards. _

"_Look, I don't care what you do but I don't want a kid." Nicole surveyed him with disgust. _

"_I am not getting rid of it." _

"_Then get out!" Nicole's mouth hung open. _

"_What?" _

"_GET OUT!" _

Shade sat up in bed panting. She was sweating but she doubted t was due to the dream. If she even knew who Nicole was it might make her feel a little more emotionally attached to the ex-junkie but as it was she didn't care.

The man in the dream intrigued her more than anything else she hadn't seen his face. Shade lay back down and looked beside her; Pyro was out cold. She smiled and got up. The room had to be about a million degree's.

Pulling on her sweat pants and big black hoody she quietly left her room. The rest of the house was cold, as it should be in the winter. The stone was cold under Shade's clammy feet.

It had been a week since she and Pyro had gone out to dance. After about fifteen minutes though Shade had realized there was no idea that Pyro was going to dance. So sitting at the bar they kept an eye out for the new mutants to the area.

It turned out they didn't have to because the mutants found them, or at least Jag had found Shade. He had asked her to dance and Pyro was ready to jump down the guy's throat but Shade recognized him.

After getting a booth Shade and Pyro were introduced by Jag to Surf and Willow, the five were instantly friends. And the three, Jag, Surf and Willow, didn't take a lot of convincing to come with Shade and Pyro to join Magneto. In fact that was who they had been looking for.

Surf was from California and a classic surfer dude. With his long blonde hair in his face and tall gangily build he was very attractive, he was nineteen. Willow was shorter than Shade and the sweetest person Shade had ever met, she was fifteen. Jag was a ladies man all the way and could talk himself out of anything, he was seventeen.

Shade stood in the big entrance hall of their hideout/mansion. Sighing she was happy in her new home. Shade turned and saw Magneto coming down the stairs towards her. He was giving her one of his all knowing smiles.

"I couldn't sleep," Shade stuttered. She wasn't sure why she felt she needed to explain her self to him. He was her boss of sorts but she did live here now.

"I don't think that is entirely true, I think it was what you saw in your sleep that upset you," Shade stared at him with her mouth open, he could read her like a book. "Or maybe it was just too hot." Shade blushed and smiled guiltily. Magneto laughed, "Ah, to be young again."

He turned and walked into his drawing room. Shade hesitated before following him. He was sitting behind a grand oak desk. He looked up at her and smiled.

"How…how did you know I was dreaming?" He smiled more.

"Guess,"

Shade smiled and nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Is everyone getting pumped up about the third movie coming out? I know I sure am. Can't freaking wait…. it is going to be awesome! Tee hee hee. Anyway in anticipation for the amazing event I have decided to fire up the ol' story again. You ready for it…. can you handle it! Course you can! Enjoy!

Chapter Eleven:

Shade hit the ground with a force unimaginable. She was almost positive her legs were going to shatter but she knew she had to keep moving. She got up and ran across the corridor. The skintight leather pants and halter-top were surprisingly quiet.

Then she hit the door with force and pulled it open. She ran through the enormous lobby past the empty security desk. She thought of Pyro but soon continued to concentrate on the task at hand.

She stopped in front of the door to the side of the lobby and kicked it open with her black knee high leather boots. It swung open and she tackled the stairs two at a time. Soon she was on the twelve floor. She kicked open the fire proof door.

"Are you there?" She could hear Magneto's voice ask from the microphone in her ear.

"Yes," She answered in a whisper.

"Good, you know what to do." With that the line went dead and Shade knew she was all alone.

She ran over to the executive elevator and hit the button. The door opened. Shade stepped into it and pushed the button that read 'roof'.

When the doors opened again Shade could see all of New York City. She took a deep breath of the cold air. She strode out to the middle of the platform. It was night but the lights of the city lit everything up.

Shade swallowed and blinked back a surprising tear that had appeared in her eye. She swallowed again hard and stared out into the night.

She took some deep breaths and threw her arms out extending like they were about to hug the city.

"I am sorry dad." Shade whispered and with that the city was plunged into darkness.

* * *

_3 months earlier_

Shade kept running on the treadmill. Willow was doing yoga in the corner. Jag was lifting weights. Surf was doing push ups and Pyro was on a stationary bike.

They were getting ready for a raid on another government building only this time it would be harder, Magneto and Mystique were even going which seemed to make Shade really uneasy.

If the boss was coming that meant it was a hard job. Hard jobs seemed to always involve Xavier's band of justice fighters and Shade didn't want to get caught up with them. People who did that seemed to end up either, dead or imprisoned…especially when they were behind Magneto. Pyro kept saying don't worry about it, but Shade couldn't help but.

The Darkness song "I believe in a thing called love,' was being piped into the gym in their mansion.

"I love this song," Shade said to no one in particular. Willow looked up from her weird position.

"It should be your and Pyro's song then." Shade raised her eyebrows and Pyro, who was taking a sip of water from his water bottle at the time sprayed water all over Jag.

Everyone laughed except Pyro and Jag. Jag scowled, "Screw you guys, I am going to my room." With that Jag left.

Pyro looked from the leaving Jag to constantly running Shade. "I thought only exclusive couples had songs." He looked really panicky. Shade had a thought.

"Who says we aren't?" Pyro's mouth fell open.

Surf laughed, "Dude," Pyro looked at him then back at Shade who smiled and got off the treadmill. She went over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Just yanking your chain babe, don't worry you'll know if we get exclusive." With that she went into the girls locker room, which was attached to the gym.

Willow followed her in. "Shade?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to be exclusive with Pyro?"

Shade looked over the cubicle shower she was in and at Willow, "Why you want to go out with him?"

Willow's eyes went the size of saucers. "No, no…never mind…" With that the girl went into the cubicle next to Shade.

"Hey you can try him on for size, he is a lot to handle." Shade said. She was just teasing, she knew Willow was to shy to try anything. And if the girl did she would find she was in a world of hurt.

Once Shade was finished the shower she got out and got dressed. She was wearing jeans with holes at the knees and a white tank top. She walked out into the hall to see Pyro coming out of the guy's locker room. He was also wearing jeans, which were purposefully singed on the cuffs, and a long sleeved white top. Shade smiled at him and he smiled at her.

The two walked down the hall. "Willow has such a crush on you…it is adorable."

Pyro looked at Shade raising an eyebrow. "Well, who can blame her." Shade punched him in the stomach lightly.

"Tease her about it and you ain't getting any ever." Shade said winking at Pyro.

"You're kidding?" He said scoffing at her.

"Try me."

They walked into the dining room. The table was enormous and was currently scattered with papers. Mystique was leaning over a pile of blueprints.

"How things going?" Shade asked not expecting a real answer. Pyro sat down at one of the high back chairs and put his feet on the table.

"Slowly," Mystique answered quietly not looking up from the page.

"Really slow? Who da thought it," Mystique stared at Pyro he swallowed and took his feet of the table. It had been two months since the plan was set into motion and it didn't seem to be going anywhere fast.

"Bored?" Mystique asked Pyro casually. He shrugged.

"As it happens you two are on assignment tonight." Pyro and Shade looked over to see Magneto coming into the dining room from across the table.

"Really?" Shade asked excited at the thought of doing something other than training.

"Yes, we need something rather specific and we thought you two would be the best for the job." Magneto crossed his arms smiling at the two.

Shade smiled at him and Pyro stood up. Magneto nodded, "Go change, black only."

The two nodded and left to change.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

Shade and Pyro stood on the edge of the property looking out over and enormous Garden Centre. Shade looked at Pyro.

"Are you sure this is the place?" She asked.

"Yeah, defiantly." He looked back at the piece of paper. "Building seven it says." Shade shrugged and ran at the chain link fence. Pyro followed her.

It wasn't hard to get over, Pyro melted the barbed wire at the top. They landed and took off.

"Do you see any buildings?" Pyro asked looking around. Shade shrugged.

"I see green houses."

"Huh, come on, this place gives me the creeps." Pyro ran over to them and Shade followed.

They stood outside a row of around ten glass structures. Shade looked in between the first two and saw there were at least ten more rows behind this one. She sighed.

"Seven?" Shade asked.

"Seven," Pyro said. They looked at the building next to them. It read 'One'. They looked at the next one, which read 'Eleven'. "Come on." Pyro sauntered between the buildings.

Shade took a deep breath looked around and followed him. When they reached seven it seem okay. Pyro tried the doorknob and the door open. "That was easy." He said quietly.

Shade nodded and looked through the doorway to see an orchard of…pot.

Pyro looked in after her. "Magneto wanted us to get…high?"

Shade shook her head, "There." She pointed down the rows of cannabis to see a huge silver safe. "I am betting what we were sent to get is in there."

"Ah," Pyro nodded and went towards it. Shade followed him until they stood outside the huge metal structure. "What do you think is in there?"

Shade shook her head and started to twist the combination that Magneto had given her into the lock. The door swung open to reveal shelf upon shelf of plastic explosive. Pyro went to step inside the safe but Shade put her hand on his chest stopping him. He looked at her.

"Maybe I should go in," He was going to argue but seemed to think better of it and nodded. Shade stepped inside the enormous safe and looked around. She shrugged off the empty back pack that was resting on her shoulder. She held it in front of her and started to put block upon block of explosive in it.

Once the bag was full she stepped out of the safe. Pyro was leaning against the door an looked up at her.

"Got it?"

Shade nodded. Suddenly all the over head lights above them turned on. Shade screamed, she wasn't wearing the sunglasses she usually did because it was night time. Shade dropped the bag and feel to her knees wrapping her arms around her head trying to shield herself from the brightness.

"Shade!" She could hear Pyro but couldn't stop screaming, it was so bright. There was a clicking sound and suddenly the sprinklers above their heads started clicking then water started to mist down on them.

The mist soon turned to a steady stream of water until them were both soaked and the water was almost a cm deep and rising. Shade knew Pyro was afraid of deep water, she had felt it when she had emerged them in darkness that first night. The water was getting deeper and she could hear Pyro stumbling around the water.

Shade was on her knees and the water was already around her waist. She wanted to get up to do something to stop Pyro's fear but couldn't….it was too bright. She need al least the tiniest shadow to create darkness, just like Pyro need flame but couldn't create it. Shade couldn't create darkness out of light.

It was getting deeper, Shade squinted around herself the water was rising fast. She stood up to avoid being submerged completely. "Pyro!" She screamed. She couldn't find him. It was too bright. She was going to pass out….everything finally went dark.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

There was a sickening crack and Shade could feel her self moving. She opened her eyes and realized what was happening.

A wall in the greenhouse had collapsed and she was now lying on the soaked dirt pathway that ran all over the garden centre. She coughed and looked up at the infinite night sky and let the darkness envelope her.

"GET UP!" She heard Mystique yell at her. Shade rolled on her side and saw Pyro motionless beside her. Mystique was standing a few feet away looking around. Shade got up and moved over to Pyro.

"Pyro," She whispered rolling him on his back. He was soaked and shivering. Shade looked up as she heard tires screech on dirt.

"We have to go now!" Mystique yelled at Shade.

"No not without Pyro!" Shade looked back at the unconscious Pyro. She bit her lower lip and gently put her hand on his face. He shivered at the touch and slowly opened his eyes. His eyes widened and he began to cough. Shade couldn't help but smile at him, "Hey," She said quietly; he sat up and looked at her then at the greenhouse.

A hand grabbed Shade by the collar and heaved her to her feet. Mystique did the same to Pyro. "We have to go!" They all took off running, Pyro and Shade shakily at first but soon faster and faster.

They reached the edge of the property and Shade could hear a helicopter circling over head. She stopped and looked up. Mystique and Pyro both stopped as well.

"We won't make it," Shade said quietly.

"Then we will fight our way out." Pyro said rather enthusiastically for someone who was only moments ago close to death.

Shade looked at him then to Mystique. Mystique glanced at the two of them then aback at the helicopter. Shade knew what she was thinking.

"You guys run I can hide you both." Pyro looked at Shade and laughed, Mystique didn't do anything.

"Yeah right," Pyro said still laughing slightly.

"We don't have time for this!" Mystique yelled at them.

"Look you guys go, I can hide you then you can come back for me when you are better equipped but I can't run and hide us, you guys have to go."

"No!" Pyro said indignantly.

"This is bigger then us Pyro, you have to go." Mystique put her hand on Shade's shoulder; their head start on the people following them was getting increasingly shorter.

"These people aren't the A.M.M.A. or the police they are different and they are looking for you." Shade stared at Mystique, "They would kill us you are the one they want, I can't explain but we will come for you."

After hearing that Shade felt more like withdrawing her offer but instead nodded her head. Pyro looked from Mystique to Shade.

"Like hell I am leaving," Mystique looked at him, "No, not without Shade."

"Pyro," He looked at Shade, "Go you can save me later kay but ya' gotta go." Pyro opened his mouth to argue but Shade shook her head and put her hand on the side of his head and kissed him. She pulled back, "Go!" He stared at her, "GO!"

The two took off at a run, Shade put her hands out in front of herself and pointed at them trying not to notice the fact that Pyro kept looking back at her. Darkness shot out from her hands and enveloped the two of them. She could hear people's voices and dogs barking she just concentrate on the darkness they had to get away.

"There, Experiment #12998475003945!" Shade turned and faced the people. There was a shot and she could feel something in her shoulder and everything went dark again…


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: To _La Machina _yeah you were right about the whole number thing, but what cha going do? Hope every one can look the other way for that one. Okay to clarify story starts after the second movie and I am planning on taking it into the third so **_spoilers are going to be ahead. _**

Chapter Fourteen

Shade was sitting in a cold metal chair her hands and ankles bound to it. Her eyes were closed because of the florescent lights hanging on the roof; they were everywhere, but no where worse than in her room. They were on every wall, every corner and on every seam on the wall. There were no windows just lights it seemed. Her skin was burnt from exposure on her legs and arms. They had hacked off all her hair so that it was in a chin length bob and she couldn't use it to find darkness.

"What is your real name?"

"Shade,"

"Who is your father?"

"Dunno,"

"Answer the question's." The man yelled at her.

"Screw you," She spat at his feet. He back handed her and then nodded to the nurse.

Shade looked at the nurse who was preparing a needle. "No…stop it!" Shade screamed struggling against the restraints. The nurse pricked her skin she could see the doctor smiling in the corner.

"Take her back to her room, maybe she will feel chattier in a few hours." Shade's body went limp, two men in scrubs came up and grabbed her arms un-strapping her from the chair. Shade was semi conscious as they dragged her through the facility and dumped her in the cell. The door closed and for a few seconds Shade was immerged in complete darkness until the lights were flicked on.

As the feeling came back into her body and her voice started to work again she started to scream. She wrapped her arms around her head and started to cry as well drawing her legs up to her chest. This was certainly hell.

Shade had been there for a week and days at a time were gone from her memory and replaced with nothing. They used the serum that Striker had used to control mutants but there was something else in it as well. There were multiple injection marks up and down her right forearm.

Shade shimmied herself until she was in a corner. Curled in the fetal position she started rocking. Magneto would come for her. He had too…he would come.

"Save me," She whispered to the room.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Shade looked at the door it was shaking. Slowly she lifted herself on her shaky legs. She was wearing a paper like white gown that went to her mid thigh and rustled when ever she moved.

She could hear screams on the other side of the door. Her breathing quickened. It was shaking more and then was a blast. Shade screamed and collapsed. Once the dust had settled she looked up the door was gone.

"Magneto," She whispered. She forced her self up and ran out of the doorway. She squinted up both corridors, shielding the light from her eyes. She didn't know which way to go but the sounds of boots on concrete propelled her up the left side away from the soldiers.

Her bare feet made a slapping sound as she ran down the damp corridor. She took random turns not knowing which was to go.

"I need help!" She screamed to the empty hallway. "It's a maze." Tears filled her eyes; she was never going to get out.

There was a sudden noise and Shade looked over to her right, something was coming in her direction. She could hear metal and concrete shattering, it was getting closer. Shade looked around and saw an inset doorway housing a fuse box a little ways ahead of her. She ran and threw herself in it and the wall she had been standing next to disintegrated. The noise stopped. She looked down the hallway.

After a few destroyed walls there were woods. She took off in a run. Clambering over the last few walls she found her self outside with fallen pine needles under her feet.

"Don't let her get away!" She turned and saw the doctor with a few men with guns. The men with guns took off after her, and she took off at a run through the woods.

She stopped in the middle of a clearing. "I know you're here!" She screamed the men circled around her.

"Get down on the ground!" One yelled at her. Shade looked at him.

"No," She said simply. They raised their weapons and there was an explosion. A ring of fire appeared around Shade. She looked around it. The walls of fire were getting higher and higher until they were around seven feet tall. Her dog tags around her neck started to shake and then came off her neck all together. They molded together and flattened out into a thin disk. Shade clambered on it and sat on her knees in the middle.

It started to rise until she was above the flames. She heard shot but nothing happened. She looked up and saw a helicopter approaching. Magneto was sitting beside Mystique in the front and Pyro was leaning out the back. His hand was out stretched to her. She grabbed it and was hauled into the chopper.

She looked at him, sitting beside him on the cold floor of the chopper. His hair was slightly shorter brushed up with blonde highlights.

"I like what you did with your hair," Shade said quietly not coming up with anything else to say.

"Can't say I can say the same," He said calmly fingering her cropped hair.

"Ah, Pyro," She threw her arms around his neck. He hugged her back.

"Glad your back." He said in her ear.

"As am I," She turned and saw Magneto look in the back and smile at her. She smiled back at him and looked at the discarded disk.

"Can I have those back?" She asked pointing at the disk.

"Of course my dear," With a wave of his hand they were returned to her hand in their dog

tag form. "Mystique lets go back,"

Mystique nodded and they head back to their fort.

* * *

Shade slept for three straight days, when she woke up she was back to her level three self. She was glad to be home but there were a lot of things different.

Willow and Surf had converted and gone to Xavier's. Magneto had sent them on a mission but Storm and Wolverine had changed them before they did any damage. Pyro was super pissed about that. Jag had gone on an operation in Europe and hadn't been heard from since. The prognosis was bad. There had also been whispers of something being made by a pharmaceutical company that repressed the mutant X gene.

Shade woke up one morning and got up showered and fixed her hair. Instead of the uneven ends it was even and she gave her self thick bangs. She got dress in a black peasant blouse and black jeans. She went down stairs and saw Pyro loitering around the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey you," She said casually. He looked up and saw her. His hair really was better that way.

"Hey, yourself," He said calmly, watching her. She stood level with him and they both stared at each other not really knowing what to say. "I am glad your back,"

"Me too," Shade said quietly staring at him in the eye.

"You two, Magneto wants to see you both." Mystique said calmly walking down the stairs. Shade and Pyro both nodded and went to Magneto's study.

He was standing behind an enormous desk with papers covering the surface. He looked up at them. "I have a task for the both of you."

Pyro and Shade stood in front of him, "I want you to bring down the U.N. building." He said as if commenting on the weather. They both just stood there and watched him waiting for further instruction. "Pyro will take out the security at first, then Shade will go in, once on the roof I want complete darkness, then Pyro shall bring it down."

Shade and Pyro both nodded. "It will happen at night. Once everyone is gone, I want people to believe that I am toning down the fury of our brotherhood." Shade and Pyro both nodded. "Go get ready." Pyro and Shade both nodded.

"Shade, I want to talk to you." Shade glanced at Pyro before going to stand in front of Magneto again. "There is something I have been meaning to tell you for a while now and I think now is as good a time as any." She stared at him quizzically. "Once you leave the safety of this building Charles will no doubt find you both and send his so called X-Men, which for the current time consist of Storm and Wolverine." Shade nodded this was nothing knew. She had already met Storm in the school, she seemed a push over, and even though she hadn't met Wolverine she figure he would be more of a challenge. "Once you see Wolverine you will recognize him no doubt even though the science facility that you were in from 11 years to 12 tried to erase your memory."

Magneto had told Shade that from the ages 11 to 12 she was held in a science facility that was hiding under the pretense of wanting to help Mutants, but in fact wanted to understand them so they could destroy them, a sister facility of the one on Alkali Lake. It was the same team that had taken her the last time.

Shade tensed not sure where he was going with this, "For you see Wolverine is your biological father."

Shade was staring at Magneto, "That's impossible my father is dead."

"Actually he was presumed dead by the orphanage when they took you in. It is very possible my dear and is fact."

He went back to his papers. "But…you can't tell me something like that and then just go back to your papers." He looked at her.

"I can do anything I want my dear, and right now my attention is somewhere else other then your family dramas. You have to go and get ready."

Shade swallowed nodded and left. She stood in the hall, her whole body was cold. This was impossible. Her father was dead, there had to be some kind of mistake. Suddenly Shade ran out of the hall and out into the open air. She took deep breaths of the biting cold air.

"He is nothing to you, he abandoned you, you don't even know him, what does it matter?" She said to her self tears filling her eyes. She choked back the tears and sank on to the soggy grass.

Pyro had told her everything about his school experience. Even about Rogue and Wolverines mysterious connection. Why was she so special? Wasn't Shade good enough? Tears poured down her face as she though of the dream she had had months ago about the pregnant woman and her boyfriend. Shade realized that that had been her mother.

Everything seemed to be going in circles faster than she could control. "Shade?" She turned and saw Pyro standing in the doorway.

"Pyro," She wiped away the tears quickly and got up and ran into his arms.

"You okay?" He asked. She looked at him.

"I'll be fine, you ready?"

"Yeah,"

"Then let's go."


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Okay so I am catching up with my self (finally right?) so you may want to reread the beginning of chapter 11 to refresh your memories of where Shade is exactly.

Chapter Sixteen

Shade swallowed and blinked back a surprising tear that had appeared in her eye. She swallowed again hard and stared out into the night.

She took some deep breaths and threw her arms out extending like they were about to hug the city.

"I am sorry dad." Shade whispered and with that the city was plunged into darkness. Her heart started to pound. It was getting harder and harder to keep the city in darkness, Pyro better hurry up.

The sole of her feet started to get hot, it was all coming together. The floor collapsed. The darkness evaporated and Shade be came a dark mist version of her self. She fell until she hit the street. She stopped and ran from the burning building, everything she passed through giving her a tingling sensation. Once out on the street she became herself again and collapsed in the middle of the street.

Panting she could hear Pyro running. Being mist for so long had taken its toll on her, she could barely sit up, but she was getting more and more powerful that thought excited her. Pyro appeared by her side.

"Come on," He said. He grabbed her arm and wrapped it around his neck. He lifted her up and ran over the street until they were between two skyscrapers; he was going to get the car. Shade leaned against the wall of the building. She was getting back to her self.

There was a crash of thunder and rain started to pour down. "Shit," She said to herself. Storm was here somewhere. Shade wasn't powerful enough to fight anyone right now. But another thought popped into her head. Wolverine was here.

She wanted to see him, be near him, talk to him. She shook her head. She couldn't he was with Xavier, he stood for everything she hated. There was a screech of tires and she saw the Mustang appear in the other end of the alley.

Slowly she hoisted herself up of the wall and started the walk to the car.

"Hey, hey you." She heard feet running up behind her. She turned slowly to see Wolverine feet from her.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Okay just a tiny one for now but I will be sure to update soon.

Chapter Seventeen

Shade stood there in front of Wolverine, her father frozen. When it came down to it she didn't want to run into his open arms, didn't want to know his likes and dislikes, didn't want him to apologize, hear him say that he had made a horrific mistake. When it came down to it she felt hatred. He abandoned her, didn't try and find her, she was alone…no she had Pyro, Magneto and Mystique. If she didn't do something Wolverine would see Pyro and the mission would be destroyed.

"You're that Shade," He said slowly coming closer to Shade.

"Wow, you remembered, shocking," He looked at her quizzically.

"I don't wanna hurt cha kid," He said putting a hand up towards her.

"Don't worry, you won't." Shade widened her stance and threw her hands, palms facing Wolverine, out to her sides. His claws came out and she shot two black mist orbs at him. They hit him in the face. She didn't stick around for the darkness to tell her his worst fear. She ran over to the car and got in the passenger side door.

"What the hell was that?" Pyro asked looking at her.

"I will tell you later just get us out of here."


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Okay to Satsu, I am very sorry that you feel this way about Shade, but I have absolutely no intention of changing her in anyway, I like her just the way she is. As for the darkness/shadow power, I think I will keep changing it with Shade as she grows more powerful. Hope you can get over it. To everyone else who reviewed thanks for the outpour of support, enjoy the next chapter. 

Chapter Eighteen

_"You can't do this Logan,"_

_"Watch me!"_

_"She's your daughter,"_

_Logan stopped from getting into his rusty old blue pick up truck. He turned and looked at the elderly woman who was running up the gravel driveway after him. She was short and round, the perfect grandmother look. "Oh yeah well your daughter went and O.D.ed on me and left me with two kids, one of which isn't even mine!"_

_"You drove her too it!"_

_"What ever makes you sleep at night," He opened the door again._

_"DADDY!" The little girl ran from the cottage and started running up the drive way. Her long black hair flew out behind her. She was wearing a purple dress with little black flowers on it. "Daddy, I don't want you to go!" She yelled crying at the same time. She wrapped her arms around his leg. Logan looked up at the sky as if asking for some divine intervention._

_"Look kid," He pulled her off his leg and held her at arms length. "I have to go to a job up at Alkali Lake, and when that is done I will come and get you back kay?"_

_Her big blue-grey eyes looked up at him, "Do you promise?"_

_"Look, I will okay." He stood up suddenly._

_"Adele, go and see if you can play with Conner." Her grandmother said lovingly. Adele looked from her father to her grandmother._

_"I love you daddy," She said before turning and going back into the house._

_"Right," Logan yelled after her. He finally got in his truck. The Elderly woman went and stood at the window._

_"You have no intention of coming back do you?" He glared at her._

_"What do you think?" He started the car and drove away without a second glance._

Wolverine sat up in bed, in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. He got out of bed quickly and went into the en-suite bathroom in his room. He splashed cold water on his face. He tried to convince himself that that had just been a dream but he knew it was a memory.

He pulled on a pair of old jeans and walked through the mansion. When he reached the right door he knocked.

"Come in Logan," Was the serine answer.

Logan entered to see the Professor sitting behind an enormous desk going over the reports from his daily classes.

"I had another dream," Logan said not wasting anytime. This was too important.

The Professor looked up at Logan, "What was it about?" He asked. Logan knew the Professor probably already knew what the dream entailed but explained it anyway. He nodded when Logan finished.

Logan waited but the Professor just seemed to think it over more deeply. "I need to see a picture of that Shade kid, the one who works for Magneto." The Professor looked up at him.

"You believe that she is the child from you dream?"

"Yeah," The Professor nodded again.

"What lead you to that conclusion?"

Logan opened his mouth to speak but closed it again not sure how to explain it. "I… they look alike, the kid in the dream and her, they are both named Adele and the name Everdale reminded me of something, but I didn't know what." He stopped and sat down in one of the arm chair facing the desk. "And when I saw her last night she looked at her with….hate." He looked at the Professor.

The Professor nodded, "Come with me Logan," The Professor propelled his wheelchair and Logan followed. They went to the underground lair of the mansion and into a room with one computer. The Professor started to type in a password and the computer started to boot up.

While they waited he looked at Wolverine, "If Adele Everdale is your daughter what exactly do you plan to do?" Wolverine hadn't really though about it.

"I …go and get her." He said. Professor nodded and looked at him again.

"What if she doesn't want to come?" Wolverine clenched his jaw.

"I just want to know, and then I will take it from there." The professor nodded and began to type in Adele's name and they waited for the file to pop up. When it did Wolverine's breath caught in his throat.

"Logan, if I were you I would wait, I believe Adele already knows, I would give her time and space and let her decide. Think it over," The Professor turned his wheelchair around. "Now if you don't mind I think I shall go to bed,"

A/N: Okay I hope I wrote Wolverine okay, I find him the hardest to write because he is so precise in his personality. Yeah hope you liked it!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

"So let me get this straight, Wolverine, newest edition to the X-Men is your long lost estranged father?"

Shade looked at Pyro; they were in the kitchen of the mansion. He was standing across the inset island from her. She was sitting on a stool having just explained to him everything Magneto had told her.

"Yeah," Pyro nodded thinking it over.

"So what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean do?" She asked looking at him.

"Well do you wanna go and get to know him? Or something?" He asked obviously uncomfortable with the conversation.

"No," She said vehemently shaking her head.

"Does he know?"

"I dunno, and I don't care." Shade got up and moved through the kitchen to stand on the roof of the building to look out over the forest that lay at the bottom of the mansion. She leaned on the railing everything was so confusing. Pyro appeared at her side. She looked at him. "I don't know what to do Pyro, I didn't even think my dad was alive and then I find out he is and we are on different sides of a war."

He looked at her his face not changing and looked out over the forest listening to her. "I mean I wanted to know who I was for the longest time but then I cam here and it was like…it didn't matter who I was or where I cam from. I felt needed…accepted and now that has sort of dissolved and I am on my own with this huge thing in front of me and I just don't know what to do."

Pyro looked at her, "Shade my dad's in Sing Sing and will be until he dies. Never knew him didn't want to, don't know where my mom is, just went to Xavier's then here." She stared at him, they never really talked about their past, he shrugged, "You wanna go to Xavier's I won't stop you but be sure it is what you want kay?"

She nodded and rested her forehead on his shoulder. "It's like all my life I was this person…Adele and she was made up of two people she knew nothing about but now I am Shade and she is everything I like about my self and I think the best part of her is you." She looked up at him. He gave her a smile.

"Really?"

"Really, really."

Shade bit her lower lip as they stared at each other. He leaned in and kissed her. She loved the warm feeling of his lips on her.

"You two!" Slowly, reluctantly they pulled apart and looked over the railing to see Mystique getting into an Audi. "I am going to the FDA; try not to burn the place down." They smiled at her.

"We'll do our best," Shade said.

"Why the FDA?" Pyro asked.

"Magneto will explain I will be back soon." She got in and drove away.

"Wanna go ask about the FDA?" Pyro asked Shade she looked at him.

"Not particularly."

"What do you wanna do then?" He asked. She raised her eyebrows and it seemed to dawn on him her intentions. "Oh...okay then," He said, she laughed at him as they both headed into the mansion.

* * *

Pyro and Shade were sitting on Shade's bed making out. Shade peeled Pyro's jacket off his shoulders. He kissed her and his hands worked their way under her shirt and started to rise up her chest.

The door burst open; Shade screamed and pushed Pyro off the bed. A small burst of flame came up from the side of the bed and singed the bed sheets.

"Son of a –

Shade could hear Pyro say from the side of the door. Shade was looking at Magneto who looked furious at something; he was standing in her doorway.

"Get up both of you and come down stair ready to travel pack nothing we have to get out of here." Pyro's head appeared from the floor.

"Why?"

"I will explain later. Get ready now!" He left in a hurry. Shade and Pyro looked at each other before both getting up and starting to get ready, Pyro went to his room.

Shade rifled through her drawers. She pulled out her favourite black pleated skirt, black tights, a black sweater that was tight fitting, a black leather jacket and her favourite black aviators. She changed from her jeans. Once she was dressed she pulled on her favourite ankle boots that laced up in the front.

She ran out of her room and down the hallway to the stair case and down the stairs until she was in the entrance hall. Pyro soon followed her. He was wearing his favourite jeans, a brown tee shirt, a darker brown sweatshirt that zipped up the front and a blue racing jacket and what appeared to be combat boots. He looked at her and she shrugged saying she knew no more then she did a few minutes.

Magneto came out of one of the many doors on the side of the hall. He was in his usual suite instead of the black slacks and sweater he was just in. He even had on his cape and helmet, they really were leaving.

"Good," He said when he saw them and started to leave the mansion. There was a helicopter on the front lawn which wasn't there a minute ago. "Get in." Pyro and Shade both got in obediently.

Magneto looked at Shade, "I presume Mystique taught you all I asked of her." Shade nodded and got in the drivers seat. They all put on the head sets. Magneto took the seat beside Shade and Pyro sat behind him.

"There have been some complications in plans." Magneto began to explain as they took off. Shade was concentrating harder on controlling the chopper. Mystique had only taken her out in it once. "It seems that the Worthington Corporation have come up with what they are calling a cure for mutation,"

"A cure?" Pyro asked incredulously.

"Yes my boy now were a vermin to be exterminated, Mystique obtained this information before she was captured in the FDA." The Helicopter dropped a few feet before Shade was able to control it again.

Magneto looked at her annoyed, "Mystique is in custody?" Shade asked.

"Yes, I don't believe she will be there for long though, we need more man power though before we can make the first move," Shade and Pyro both nodded. "I want you to take us to New York or as close as you can manage, I have heard of a meeting that will involve mutants only and I want us to be there."

Shade nodded and set the course.


	20. Chapter 20

A?N: Okay so there are some **_serious spoilers ahead_**, and I really don't want to ruin the movie for anyone so I strongly suggest you put the fic on hold till you see the third movie. Now on a similar note I saw the movie on Friday and it is a little faded in my memory so please give me some slack if I miss quote any of the characters. Enjoy otherwise! Oh by the way I couldn't remember where the mutant meeting took place so I am going to say it was in New York if anyone remembers the actual location please tell me! Thanks.

Chapter Twenty (A/I: wow can you believe I am on chapter twenty? Wow …sorry I will get back to the story…)

Shade steered the chopper through the darkening night's sky. Magneto turned to face Pyro.

"I have something for you," He handed Pyro something; Shade got a glimpse of it. It looked like a wrist brace for his right arm.

"What is it?" Pyro asked looking at it before slipping it over his hand.

"A lighter made specifically for your…_uses_," Pyro clenched his hand into a fist and then opened it to find a flame flickering in front of his palm.

"Wow, thanks," He closed his palm again.

"How much longer until we reach New York?" Magneto asked Shade.

"About fifteen minutes,"

"Good, we will be just in time."

* * *

Shade stood beside Pyro at the back of the run down church listening to this little man trying to convince the crowd that the cure wasn't the end of mutation.

"What are we doing here?" She asked him under her breath. He opened his mouth but Magneto answered her instead.

"Getting recruits," He advanced interrupting the poor mans feeble speech. Pyro and Shade stood on either stand of him a little bit behind him.

As he stood on the stage, Shade looked out over the crowd it looked like they were at a bad punk concert.

"No one ever talks about extermination. They just do it. And you go on with your lives, ignoring the signs around you. And then one day, when the air is still and the night is fallen, they come for you. Only then do you realize that while you're talking about organizing and committees, the extermination has already begun. Make no mistake, my brothers, they will draw first blood. They will force their cure upon us. There is only one question you must answer: Who will you stand with?" Magneto's voice echoed through the hall of the church.

They got off the stage and walked through the church. Shade loved that feeling the feeling she got when walking with Magneto and Pyro the feeling of power… of importance, it was like a rush.

"You talk pretty tough for a guy in a cape," Shade and Pyro turned abruptly to face an Asian guy with close cut hair. He was in mostly leather. Pyro opened a fist and ignited a more powerful fireball.

"Back off!" He spat. She stepped closer to him and stared at the guy.

"You're so proud of being a mutant, where's your mark?" Shade turned to the girl. She was African American with long black hair; she was also in all leather. Shade raised an eyebrow over her glasses.

Magneto advance to her, Shade took a step back so he stood between her and Pyro, "I have been marked once, my dear and let me assure you, no needle shall ever touch my skin again." He pushed up his sleeves to show them his holocaust tattoo.

"Do you know who you are talking too?" Pyro asked again advancing on the guy.

"Do you?" Spike's protruded from every aspect of his body. Shade surveyed him; there were some weird mutations out there.

"What is your gift?" Magneto asked looking at the girl. She took off and in a blink she moved around.

"That and more," She said proudly. "I can say that there aren't any other mutants in here over a level three except the three of you,"

Magneto looked at her intensely at that. Shade was surveying the third person. Shade didn't know what to make of her…or was it him?

"You can sense mutants?" Magneto asked.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"I need you to find a certain mutant,"

* * *

Pyro and Shade hung out at the edge of the road. "I wish I was out there," He said to no one in particular. Shade looked at him.

"You will get your chance," She said calmly. He looked at her.

"That isn't good enough; I want to do something now." Shade looked at Pyro through her sunglasses. She stood in front of him; she put her hand on his cheek.

"You will get your chance, don't rush yourself." He looked at her and there was an enormous crash.

They both left where they were told to stay to see a convoy of vehicles smashed to smithereens. "Wow," Pyro said quietly.

They both ran around to the other side of an enormous fifth wheel. They clambered into the back to find Magneto already in there with Mystique standing beside him.

"Mystique," Shade said looking at her. Mystique gave her a quick rare smile.

"Manifest," Magneto asked and Pyro took it of the wall.

Pyro read off the first guy and Mystique stated that he robbed seven banks at the same time. Magneto let him go and they learned that his name was Multiple. He left the trailer. They went to the next cell. Magneto opened it up.

"Listen to this: 'Prisoner must be kept immobile at all times. If he gets any momentum no object can stop him.'" Shade looked from Pyro to the monster of the man in front of them.

"What's your name?" Magneto asked.

"Juggernaut," He answered in a gruff English accent.

"I can't imagine why," Magneto mumbled almost to himself.

"Erik!" They all turned at Mystique's voice to see a guard lift a gun and shoot, instead of Magneto though he hit Mystique. She fell to the ground in convulsions. Shade instantly knelt beside her. Pyro burnt the guy into a crisp.

When she stopped moving she started to change. Shade pushed her self away from Mystique when she realized she was turning back into a human.

"The cure in a gun, and they call it voluntary." Magneto said turning to face the nude Mystique. She was pale and had black hair with big dark eyes. Shade scrambled to her feet and walked over to stand facing Pyro's back, they were all staring at her. "You saved me," Magneto whispered to her.

"Erik, please," She whispered.

"I am sorry my dear, you are one of them now," Magneto turned and started to leave the trailer. Pyro and Shade both looked from Magneto to Mystique. Pyro put his hand in Shades and pulled her out of the trailer.

"Such a pity, she was so beautiful," Magneto said casually.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Okay I have had a total brain freeze, can anyone remember the name of that third new recruit from the meeting, you know the one that claps her hands and a sonic blast thing happens, she can also become like invisible? If anyone remembers please tell me, I would appreciate it a lot.

Chapter Twenty-One

Shade leaned against the concrete building surveying the ocean of protesters before her. Pyro was standing at the barricade. He seemed to hesitate.

Magneto, Callisto, Spike, Juggernaut and that other mutant had gone to go get Jean Grey. Pyro and Shade had both been very shocked to learn this especially because she was dead. Or at least they thought she had been. Turned out they were wrong.

Pyro was looking to his far left. Shade looked but didn't see anything. Pyro started to wade through the crowd.

"Pyro? Err; you have got to be kidding me." Shade followed, parallel to his path but outside the wave of protesters. Pyro stopped in front of someone and was talking to him.

It took Shade a moment to place him but then she realized that that was Bobby Drake, from the school, 'Iceman'. Pyro looked like he was laughing at the guy.

Shade surveyed the surrounding area. "Come on, we don't have time for this." Shade waded through the protesters. She reached Pyro and Bobby. Bobby glanced at her and then back again when he recognized her.

She wrapped her arms around Pyro's shoulders and kissed him on the cheek. It was a cheap shot, especially because Bobby couldn't touch his girlfriend but Shade did it anyway enjoy every minute of it.

Shade saw Pyro open his fist. She continued to stare at Bobby her chin resting on Pyro's shoulder. He didn't have time to fight, that wasn't what they were there for. Bobby backed off.

Pyro looked slightly disappointed. Shade let go of his shoulders. He pointed his hand at the Cure clinic and it soon burst into flame. He turned and ran Shade ran along side him.

Once they were a good distance away from the explosion site. Shade turned to face Pyro.

She shoved his shoulder, "What the hell was that?"

He stared at her and gave her a half smile, "What?"

"You know what! What if he had fought? That would have been it, our cover blown with out taking the clinic down." She put her hands on her hips.

Pyro rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "I was only trying to have a good time, and you seemed to be having one."

"Yeah well next time do it on your own time!" Shade turned and walked out of the alley way and towards the car.

"Hey, wait a minute." Pyro grabbed Shade's arm and pulled her around to face him. "What's with you?"

Shade stared at him. "I dunno, I have been off lately, I think it is being in the sun so much."

Pyro nodded still looking at her. Being in the sun was taking it's toll on Shade, since they were now staying in a camp site but that wasn't what was bothering her. They were actually going to war and people were going to die. Shade thought she had accepted the idea but it seemed to be bothering her more then she originally intended.

She knew people were going to die, she never once thought they weren't but it seemed that when it came down to it they weren't actually killing people who hated mutants, but killing them and anyone who got in the way.

Shade had never expected to find her self killing other mutants, but here she was. Another thing that was bothering her was Pyro, he seemed slightly changed, not towards her but to everyone else. He was getting deeper and deeper into this pit of hate and he seemed to except it.

He put his arm around Shade's shoulders as they walked to the car, "I'll drive back," He said Shade looked at his face as they walked on. Things were moving fast and it felt like she couldn't get a stable footing and that scared her but she knew she would have Pyro to catch her if she fell.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: To everyone who answered my question, thank you so much for the names I will keep them in mind from now on, I was using IMDB and didn't recognize any, thanks!

Chapter Twenty –Two

Shade walked around the perimeter of the camp. She stopped a few feet away from Jean Grey…currently the Phoenix. Shade didn't like her and didn't trust her and hated the fact that Magneto put all their fates in her hands so easily.

She continued her trek around the outside of the camp giving Phoenix a good berth. Once satisfied that there was no imminent ambush she went back through all the tents. She was always given the first watch being nocturnal and having better vision in the dark then anyone else.

Something Pyro said earlier kept playing in her mind. He had said given the chance he would have killed the Professor. Magneto had been just as shocked as she was at the comment, but he hid his shock better then Shade who had stopped dead in her tracks.

Pyro was changing so fast it almost scared her. He wanted mutant domination as much as Magneto and because of his drive his power was growing as well. She didn't know if she should talk to Pyro about it or just ignore it.

When she reached her tent she hesitated and took a step sideways to stand in front of Pyro's she opened the make shift door and walked in. Pyro looked up at her from his lying position and pushed himself into the sitting position.

"Everything all right?" He asked putting down the book he was reading. He was in his jeans and t-shirt on top of the sleeping bag.

"Yeah, I think there is someone in my tent."

"You're kidding," he said starting to get up.

"No, it's okay, I would rather stay in here anyway." Shade said falling to her knees beside him on the air mattress. He smiled at her.

"Good to know." He put his hand on the side of her face and kissed her. She savored the rare tenderness from him, he seemed so shut down now.

He lay back down and she lay beside him resting her head on his chest. "What cha reading?" She asked looking at the discarded book.

"Nothing," She reached for the book.

"You're reading something," She picked it up and read the cover. "'To Kill a Mocking Bird,' well that is shockingly appropriate." She said she looked at him and he looked back.

She rested her head on his chest, "I can't believe we have gone from a mansion to a shanty town." Shade said sighing.

Pyro actually chuckled…or maybe it was more like a stunted laugh, Shade wasn't sure. She sighed.

"Accommodates more people," He answered not looking up.

"I don't care; I miss running, _HOT_ water." Shade looked at Pyro. "Are you scared?" She asked suddenly. He looked at her his expression changing ever so slightly.

"Of what?"

She rolled her eyes, "Of this,"

"Of…" She sighed and shook her head.

"Of what we are doing, What if it doesn't work out, what if…." Pyro rolled on to his side forcing Shade to lie on her side as well.

"Everything is going to be fine, kay? Nothing can stop us?"

"What about the X-Men?"

"Who? Storm and Wolverine, yeah right like they are an actual threat to us." Pyro smiled at Shade, she stared back at him. "Not without their dear Professor." Shade cringed a the words.

"He did his best," Shade said quietly concentrating on the sleeping bags stitches.

"You're kidding right?" Shade looked at Pyro.

"Yeah," She said nodding slightly and staring at him. He didn't get it…he never would. She forced a smile. "You're right," He smiled and she smiled back taking a deep breath.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Shade stood beside Pyro with an arm resting on his shoulder. She surveyed the enormous crowd of rebellious mutants.

"They want to cure us….well I say we are the cure!" Magneto roared to them. They all cheered. Everyone who was standing behind Magnet, the upper echelons of the Brotherhood, Juggernaut, Quill, Arclight, Psylocke, Multiple, Shade, Pyro and Phoenix, remained silent.

Shade looked out over the ocean of people. It was strange seeing them all.

Once the speech was over she and Pyro sauntered into the camp. Magneto followed Phoenix into the woods.

They reached Pyro's tent and both went into it. They both sat down and looked at each other.

"Wow, it is coming down to it huh?" Shade said staring at the wall of the tent.

"Yeah it is," Pyro said leaning his head back. Shade looked at him.

"You ready for it?" She asked staring at him.

"Defiantly, you?" He asked his eyes closed, head back Shade looked at him for a few minutes.

"Think so," He nodded and got up.

"Come on," Shade stood up and took his hand as they left the tent.

A/N: Okay so let's hear what people are thinking about my story! Please review and tell me what I could do differently….REVIEW…Please?


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Okay so the next chapter is going to be fairly fast paced and I hope everyone likes it.

Chapter Twenty Four

There Shade stood on the presuppose of her very life looking down at the new Worthington Labs attached to the old Alcatraz prison. Pyro was standing beside her and to his left was Magneto. They were watching the legions of devoted brotherhood members sacrifice their mutations for a cause that they believed in, for superiority.

Her ears were throbbing as she waited for instructions from Magneto. Her eyes were fixed on Wolverine. He seemed so dedicated in his fighting. He looked natural. He hadn't looked at her once. Probably ashamed. Shade was beyond caring, she felt numb all over.

"Shade my dear take care of the tin man," She looked at Magneto and then at Colossus. He was just beating down anyone who got in his way.

She nodded and worked her way down through the debris left from the move of the bridge. She looked back and saw Pyro staring at her, before she concentrated on the task at hand.

"Hey," She shouted to get the guys attention. He turned to face her after smashing two mutants together. He towered over her but she wasn't scared. "Afraid of the dark?" She asked. He started running at her but she put her hands up.

Black mist issued from her palms and surrounded him in a shroud of darkness. She blinked to get her eyes used to it. He was flailing his arms around to try and disperse the darkness. Shade couldn't help but laugh at his feudal attempts to free him self.

The claustrophobia seeped into the darkness surrounding him. A wave of heat passed by her as a car aflame flew past her. She wasn't worried that one would hit her, because she knew Magneto was directing them.

The so called Colossus was huddled in the fetal position when something caught her eye. She looked to see flame fighting snow. At one end Bobby Drake was directing a fountain of snow. At the other was Pyro, with a sadistic smile on his face, beating back the snow with fire.

Shade was losing concentration and the darkness around Colossus was slowly dissipating. Pyro was standing over Bobby. He was going to win but then Bobby turned completely into ice. Shade saw it before Pyro did.

"PYRO!" She screamed, but he already had been hit in the head and was unconscious on the ground. Shade went to run to him but two enormous hands clasped her arms too her side. She looked down to see the enormous metal hands lift her from the ground.

Before she could get enough energy to generate another shroud the breath was squeezed from her lungs and she was hurtled across the so called battle field. She hit a concrete wall hard and sank to the ground.

Her eyes opened and little white lights danced in front of them. She shook her head and saw Pyro lying on the ground.

She got up and staggered over to him. She looked around them. Jean Grey was standing on a sort of plateau; people who were too near her were disintegrating in seconds. Shade knew they had to get away as fast as possible.

She started to shake Pyro by the shoulders, "Pyro wake up!" She shook harder still no response. "Pyro you have got to get up!" He moaned and opened his eyes.

"Son of a bitch," He moaned both hands going to his head.

"Now isn't the time." Shade grabbed one of his arms and heaved him up. She slung the arm around her shoulder and took off as fast as she could with the only semi-conscious Pyro leaning on her.

They made it on to the bridge; they were starting to go faster among the hoards of people trying to escape the inevitable fate that waited for them if they stayed.

There was an enormous blast and something hit the two teens in the back of their knees making them fall.

Shade's head hit the pavement hard.

She felt a hand in hers; she could feel the wrist brace lighter.

She lost the hand it wasn't holding hers anymore.

Someone picked her up, she was moving….


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Shade started to regain consciousness. She was lying on something that was leather and padded it reminded her of a doctor's examining table.

She opened her eyes. Her head was pounding. She sat up. She was in what looked like a very high tech examination room. She didn't know where she was and even more worrying she didn't know where Pyro was.

She swung her legs over the edge of the bed/table and a door she hadn't even noticed slid open. Wolverine walked in and stopped when he noticed she was sitting up.

"Hey, you are awake," He said. Shade didn't know what had encouraged this sudden niceness in him and didn't really care.

"Where is Pyro?" She asked staying where she was.

"In Police custody." Shade looked at Wolverine at the answer. He was leaning against a counter that ran along one side of the room.

"What!" She said.

"What did you expect? He is a terrorist." Wolverine said watching her closely.

"So am I," She said coldly.

"You didn't do what he did,"

"Only because I couldn't," She snapped at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"You need to calm down,"

"No I don't! You and I both know that the only reason I am not in police custody is because I am the daughter of an 'X-Man'." He stared at her.

"And what if you are correct?"

She shook her head. "I am not here to discuss us; I want to see Pyro now!" She demanded standing up.

"That can't be done,"

"You made a known terrorist's record disappear, you can make this happen."

"Adele,"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" She screamed. Wolverine raised an eyebrow.

"It is going to be hard to set up because he is waiting to be put on trial and the D.A. has made it very public that she is seeking the Death Penalty."

Shade's breath caught in her throat. White spots appeared in front of her eyes.

"No, no you're lying to me!" She said grabbing the exam table for support.

"Sorry,"

"That is impossible,"

"Pyro hurt and killed a lot of people with now show of remorse, it is very possible."

Shade felt like she was going to be sick.

"I need to see him!" She yelled shaking.

"I don't think-

"I don't care what you think, I want to see him!"

Wolverine surveyed her for a few seconds. He nodded, "I will see what I can do," He said leaving her alone. She sank to the floor tears rolling down her cheeks.

Shade was actually quite surprised that Wolverine was actually taking her to see Pyro. She had figured her pleads would fall on deaf ears but here she was in an enormous black dodge pick up truck on the way to the maximum security prison.

Her forehead was leaning against the cold window.

"Can I ask you something?" Wolverine asked. Shade didn't reply. "Why do you care so much about Pyro?"

Her brow furrowed and she looked at Wolverine, "Why do you care?" She asked unsure of the personal question.

"Just wondering," He said shrugging concentrating on the road.

"He made me whole again." She said looking back out the window.

"That is pretty deep for a seventeen year old," She glared at his reflection.

"Just because I am seventeen doesn't mean I have watered down feelings." She said looking out the window. She sat up straighter and looked at him. "Pyro found me when I had nothing left. He gave me reason."

"Yeah a reason to fight for Magneto," said Wolverine.

She shook her head at his response, "I wasn't just another recruit," She said.

"Oh yeah how do you know that? How do you know that Magneto didn't just send him out to get you to join?"

Shade found her self getting angry beyond belief, "You know what Pyro told me when he found out you were my father?" Wolverine shrugged and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "He didn't say get out or forget you, he told me to do what I wanted to do, that it was my choice. I don't need to hear the concerned father talk right now."

She looked out the window again. She could see the big concrete building coming into view. "I care about him," She whispered almost more to herself then to Wolverine.

He nodded as they turned into the parking lot.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: EvenstarEverlasting thank you for bring this to my attention, I will change the previous chapter to make this more realistic, I sorta got the idea in a brain wave and wanted it down as soon as possible without thinking it through. Hope the change is better.

Chapter Twenty Six

Shade walked slowly into the visitation room. She was surprisingly scared. She was worried about Pyro. She couldn't wait to see him.

She sat down across from the glass staring at the telephone receiver. She heard the heavy door open as she looked around seeing the different people meeting … talking. She looked over and saw Pyro being escorted into the room.

Tears seemed to magic themselves into her eyes. His feet and wrists were shackled; he was in a bright orange jumpsuit. He looked tired as he shuffled closer to her. He sat down and gave her a weak smile.

"Hey, you," He said. She smiled at him.

"Hey," She said quietly, "Sounds kinda stupid to ask but how ya holding up?"

He laughed hollowly, "I've been better,"

She nodded, "Have you been…"

He knew where she was going, "Given the cure? Oh yeah, that was first thing they did."

Shade's heart broke, she knew that his mutation was everything to Pyro; he practically molded his personality around it. Shade looked over her shoulder to see Wolverine pacing around the waiting room.

"Pyro I don't have a lot of time so I am going to speak quickly, I am going to do something and you have to be ready for it okay?"

Pyro stared at her and then looked at his hands, "Shade, don't do something stupid for me," She looked at him stunned, "Don't throw him away for me," Pyro pointed over Shade's shoulder at Wolverine.

She stared at him shocked, "Pyro, don't you get it, you're all I have…all I want." He looked at his hands, resting the phone between his face and shoulder. "I mean I know we never talked about this sort of thing but…I love you," She shrugged feeling strangely uncomfortable saying it out loud. "You cared…when no one else did, and I can't let that go now that I have it…not without a fight,"

He looked at her, "No one every really cared what happened to me before,"

She smiled at him even though she was shocked to find herself crying, "I do Pyro,"

"I know you probably don't care but for what it's worth," Pyro was fidgeting in his seat uncomfortable at the raw emotion. "I do care about you ya know."

She actually managed a small laugh, "Yeah I know," He sighed seeming to get a little choked up himself. She quickly wiped away the tears and smiled at him.

"Ready to run?"

He smiled at her and she stood up.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

Shade put both her arms out right on both her sides. She could hear Wolverine yelling from in the waiting room. The guards looked at her slightly shocked.

"Sit DOWN!" One ordered her putting up a gun.

"No," She said simply before the room was engulfed in darkness. There were shots but Shade could tell were the bullets were and dodged them easily. Everything seemed to slow down.

She ran over to the guard who was trying to swat away bugs he was certain were on him. It always amazed Shade that people's fears ran wild in the dark. She made sure the darkness didn't engulf Pyro though.

Nimbly she snatched the keys from the guard's belt. She ran over to the door and slipped the key into the lock and opened it. She ran down the enormous hallway until she reached the one area of lightness where Pyro was sitting. She slipped the key into his shackles and took them off, her hands shaking slightly. She took Pyro's hand in hers.

"You have got to trust me and run without hesitation even though it is going to be really dark." Pyro nodded and Shade dove into the darkness.

She stopped when they reached the first wall. She prayed she had the strength to pull this off. She held Pyro's hand tightly and closed her eyes. She could feel her body dissipating into darkness.

She opened her eyes and saw that Pyro, having held her hand through the change had accepted and exhibited her gift as well. She smiled at the shadow version of Pyro, he smiled back and they took off running across the yard.

Through the enormous concrete wall…across a yard….through a chain link fence. The prison was still emerged in darkness. It was too much Shade couldn't keep it up anymore. They reached the street and she let go of Pyro's hand.

They both became whole again and the darkness that surrounded the prison disappeared in an instance.

"Shit," Shade whispered to her self, she looked at Pyro, "Run!" They ran through the parking lot as bullets flew past them.

They stopped outside a car that they noticed was unlocked. "Get in!" Pyro demanded and went to go to the other side of the car the side facing the prison and guns. Shade grabbed his arm and pulled him back, "You get in!" She yelled and before he could stop her she was around the other side of the car and was getting in the door.

Just before she was about to pull her leg into the vehicle something bit into her calf. She looked down to see a needle sticking out of her leg.

"No," She whispered to herself before white spots appeared in front of her vision. She was going to seize in a minute, she knew the routine well by now. She crawled with her still mobile arms into the back seat of the Sudan. "Get us out of here," She yelled at Pyro who got in the drivers seat and put the car into drive.

They peeled out of the parking lot. Shade felt her body tensing. Soon the feeling wore off.

"Shade, you okay?" Pyro yelled into the backseat. Shade sat up on one of the seats, she was shaking. She looked at her hands and notice they were actually slightly pink instead of their normal white.

"I…I don't know." She struggled into the front seat. Pyro glanced at her.

"SHIT!" He said making the car swerve. Shade looked at him and then pulled down the visor to see her self. Instead of her silver eyes there were bright blue irises and round pupils instead of cat like slits. Her face had colour. The silver streaks in her hair were gone and it was just a natural dark brown instead of jet black.

She stared not comprehending hat she was seeing exactly. The change had been more intense and visually shocking then she had comprehended it could be. Tears filled her eyes. It seemed like every thing she knew about herself vanished as she saw a new person sitting staring back at her.

They turned down a dirt road and parked the car amongst a bunch of evergreens. Shade got out of the car mechanically and stood beside it. Pyro looked over the roof of the car at Shade. She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Ah Shade," He said quietly coming around the car. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly to him. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Everything is going to be fine," Pyro said unusually confident.

Shade looked at him and pulled back, "How Pyro? How? I don't have my power to help us anymore, I am no one now," She said sinking down onto the gravel road. Pyro bent his knees until he was balancing in front of her.

"You are someone Shade," She looked t him.

"All I had was my mutation," She said quietly.

"That's not true Shade," She looked at him, "You have me," She looked up at him. "I love you Shade, I didn't fall for your power I fell for you," He moved closer to her until he was beside her with his hand on her cheek staring into his eyes. "I won't abandon you… you saved me." She smiled at him and he smiled back. "I would kiss you but I think we should go," Shade nodded and they both got up.

They took each others hands and ran off into the woods ahead of them.

* * *

Wolverine stormed into his room in the mansion. He couldn't believe it. He slammed the door behind him. Two seventeen year olds were able to break out of a maximum security prison.

His door burst open to find Storm in the doorway glowering at him. "What the hell were you thinking?" She yelled.

He stared at her, "Temper, temper," He said only to annoy her.

"What were you thinking taking Shade to visit Pyro?" Storm yelled. Wolverine flinched slightly, "She is a known associate of his who still had her mutation! I did a lot to get her to come with us and keep her hidden, broke a lot of rules, and for what? For you to throw it back in my face."

"She loves him Storm and he was facing a death sentence," Wolverine barked back.

"She is seventeen and now she is a fugitive," Storm yelled. Wolverine turned so as not to face the yelling Storm. "I am doing my best to keep this school a float Logan and you aren't helping me, I am going to my office," Giving up on what she must have thought was a lost cause she left Wolverine alone again.

Wolverine sat on the edge of his bed resting his head in his hands. A few days ago his biggest responsibility was to show up to sub for Scott and now he was co-runner of the school and a father. He couldn't deal with it.

He rubbed his hand over his face and lay back on his bed. There was a crinkle of paper and he sat up looking where he had lain to see nothing that could have made the noise. He stood up and looked around and then put his hands in his pockets.

Out of his right pocket he pulled crumpled envelope with his name on it. He sat on the edge of his bed and opened the back pulling it out and read:

_Wolverine…Logan…Dad…Logan,_

_Hi, I find myself writing this in a rush hoping you will come back in to tell me to get ready to go and see Pyro but I know you won't. But ya know I figured best be prepared. I have gone in the intention to get Pyro out of there and have no intention of backing down. He saved me in a way I never though I could be saved so now it is my turn to save him. _

_I am sorry if you think I used you to get him out because that wasn't my intention. To be perfectly honest I couldn't really believe it when I found out you were my dad. It still seems unreal. _

_I would like to try my best to get to know you. Maybe get a slightly normal father daughter relationship…it would be kinda nice. You can reach me at 555-3462. Oh and just so you don't get any ideas you won't be able to trace the number so don't try. I am giving this number in hopes you will call to get to know me. We can arrange to meet and just talk. I would say 'it isn't that I don't trust you' but we both know that wouldn't be true, we are two very different people. _

_I hope you will contact me for me and not to try and find Pyro because I can assure you that you won't find him through me. And don't ask because I have absolutely no idea where Magneto is and anyway if I did I wouldn't tell you. No offence. _

_Well I think I have pretty much said all I wanted to say until we see each other again, please call…_

_Shade,_


	28. Epilogue

Epilogue

Wolverine walked into the café from the sun warmed sidewalk. They had agreed to meet in a café in Brooklyn. He walked out onto the terrace that was when he saw her.

Shade was sitting at a table drinking a latte looking at people walking by. Her hair had grown and was tied back into a ponytail. She was wearing jeans and a white blouse that bared her midriff, she wasn't afraid of her skin burning so easily any more. She looked good. She was wearing a pair of sunglasses that weren't nearly as dark as her old aviators.

She saw him walking over, "Hey," She said brightly standing as he came over. They shared a brief uncomfortable hug.

"Hey yourself," Wolverine said sitting across from her, "How ya been kid?" He asked looking at her.

"Good, you?" She asked putting down her coffee.

"Eh, can't complain," She nodded taking in his answer.

"How are things at the school?"

"Ugh," Wolverine rubbed a hand over his face, Shade laughed at his reaction, "Busy, I don't know where Storm got the idea that I was that willing to 'help out' with the classes."

Shade smiled nodding. They had met a few times before this. The first one had ended with a fight and they both left mad. They were getting better a communicating though, slowly but surely. They had learned to stay away from hot button topics.

After some research Shade had discovered that she had been taken in an effort to under stand 'Mutant Breeding' or at least that was what they called it. Since Wolverine had already been used in experiments it was easy to get his medical records so they picked her up from the orphanage and used her in multiple tests.

The people who had run the facilities for mutant testing had all been found in recent months with the help of people like Wolverine and were being had up for crimes against humanity. Shade had wanted to help but it would have meant her capture.

"How is Pyro?" Shade studied Wolverine to see if his question had an ulterior meaning.

"He's fine,"

"Where are you guys staying?"

"In a nice apartment," Wolverine nodded not prying anymore. He knew the limits that Shade would go to before attacking his inquiry.

"How do you…ya know pay the bills," Shade looked at Wolverine.

"We have our resources… all legal," Wolverine nodded satisfied by the answer.

It was still strange, still unreal to Shade that the man sitting across from her was her father and it was weird trying to connect him but she knew they were both trying their hardest.

The conversation continued and changed until an hour later Shade looked at the clock.

"Uh, I have to go," She said looking at Wolverine.

"Oh? Okay," They both stood up and looked at each other.

"Well bye," Shade said uncomfortably.

"Bye kid," Wolverine said. Shade walked of with a lump in her chest. She stopped before she left the café terrace and looked at him.

"Thank you," She said. He turned and looked at her.

"For what?"

Shade walked over to him and stood in front of him, she shrugged, "I am not good at this sort of thing, but thank you for trying to get to know me," She nodded her head, "It means a lot,"

He looked at the sky, "I do want to know more about you, ya know."

Shade nodded, "I know. Well see you later, give me a call you know the number and we can meet up again,"

"Right," Wolverine said as Shade turned to go.

"You and Pyro…you can come to the mansion if you need to, you know that right?" Shade looked at him.

She knew that was never possible. Coming out to meet him like this was dangerous enough for her but she nodded anyway touched by the offer, "Thanks,"

They stood looking at each other for a few more minutes, "Well, bye," Shade said Wolverine nodded to her.

"Bye,"

* * *

Shade crossed her legs on the subway station bench. The phone was ringing on the other end of the line.

"Yeah," The reply was groggy, when the phone was finally answered.

"Babe, its half past noon and you still aren't up?"

"No," Was the simply reply. Shade could hear the sheet crumple as Pyro rolled over in bed. "You done with Wolverine?"

"Yeah," Shade answered quietly.

"You okay?"

"I think so," She answered.

"Good, you coming straight home?"

"Uh no…we need milk and dog food for Duke," Duke was their newly acquired blood hound puppy that Pyro had arrived home with one night.

"Right, well come home right after that kay?"

"Yeah,"

"Love you,"

"Love you too, here's my train,"

"Kay, bye,"

"Bye."

A/N: Well everything must eventually come to an end. I would like to thank all my reviewers….THANKS! I hope everyone liked my fanfic.

P.S. Last stand…ha! They need to make another one…that chess piece moved! Charles was reincarnated! WHAT HAPPENED TO PYRO! It wasn't good enough I say….WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH!


End file.
